The Rainy Day Trip My version of SQUIRE
by Saphron
Summary: Well the title is pretty selfexplanatory...Kel goes on a long journey and discovers a little something extra on the side... [written preSquire's publishing date]
1. The Rainy Day Trip

The Rainy Day Trip

(Part I)

By Saphron

Quittance: (Fancy word for disclaimer, I was getting sick of al those 'disclaimers' and thought I'd try a different vocab word) Nothing belongs to me…yada…yada…yada, and even the plot is only half-mine. I used various rumors for the next book in POTS to create a simple version of 'Squire', I skipped the part where she was picked by a knight-master and just jumped into her first adventure. Enjoy!

A/N: My very _second_ fic! How exciting. (And thanks for all of you who reviewed my first fic, _Flames_) Hopefully this will become a very long series. It depends how responsive all you peeps out there all. If I get a lot of reviews I'll continue this little story, and if not, well, I suppose that I won't. ::Hint::hint:: So please, please, please, I beg of you, take time to review even if it's just one little word, and maybe throw in some ideas too. Right, on with the story.

"Well, it's final. I'm leaving, tomorrow," said Keladry of Mindelan dejectedly, "Raoul, me and the rest of the King's Own are heading north to take care of the pest problem they can't get under control."

"Aww-you can't leave, things were just getting good with the Stump," Owen, one of her friends, a small pudgy boy with brown curls, said. He was referring to the fact that lord Wyldon, or "the Stump," as he was called, was being particularly nasty to everybody, especially Keladry, ever since they became squires. He seemed resentful of the fact that she had remained as the only girl page, so he'd gotten into this habit of dumping all the hardest and evilest tasks upon her.

She snorted, "yeah, I'm going to miss him _soooooo_ much."

"Since when have you become so sarcastic?" Asked a tall boy, well, young man really.

"It's all you, you've been a bad influence," she retorted,

"I'm crushed."

"Good, you should be."

"So cold."

They continued arguing for awhile with neither gaining the upper hand, until Merric, a fellow knight-in-training, interrupted. "Ok guys, enough already. Sheesh, you're giving me a headache!" Upon that, the two former arguers both looked at each other, grinned wickedly, and threw their apple cores from the apples they had been eating at their friend, who ducked and retaliated with some grapes. All chaos broke out. (Well, not really, but it sounds good doesn't it?) The rest of the group took sides and soon there was a mini-food-fight going on. The Stump barked at them to quit horsing around, so with contained laughter they all put away their trays and left for math class.

*

It was a gray, wet day when Keladry, or Kel as her friends called her, woke up and saw the thick drops of water pelting her window. _Great,_ she thought, _I get to go ride in the mud. What fun_

Today was the day she left with her knight-master for the Grimhold Mountains up north, (real place in TP's fantasy land, check the map in SOTL) where a group of villagers had complained to the king about wild immortal beasts attacking their village. King Jonathon III had already sent some men to take care of the minor problem, but it turned out to be not so minor as he'd thought. The men had all come back sporting various miscellaneous wounds, some of which had not been very pretty.

So the king decided to send the commander of the King's Own, his men, and his squire, to deal with it.

Now his squire at the moment was _not_ exactly looking forward to sloshing through slush and sludge, but a squire had to do what a squire had to do. (Pardon me for the cliché.)

She had already said goodbye to her friends who were still at the palace; Neal, Owen, Faleron, Merric, Seaver, and her other friends had all slapped her on her back and told her to make sure she came back in one piece. Personally she thought the ride was going to be a lot worse than battling a few wild creatures, and the wet weather wasn't the only reason.

Unfortunately for her, a very unpleasant person was going to be accompanying them with his knight-master (who was surpassingly pretty nice), Joren of Stone Mountain, a fellow squire with a bad attitude. Lately he had actually been acting pretty civil towards Kel and her friends, but first impressions last and Kel still didn't trust him.

They left early at dawn; equipment packed and ready, horses feed and watered, hearts set for an adventure. _An adventure's an adventure all the way to the end, _Kel muttered to herself as they set off. _Looks like we're on our way again. _(I don't own this phrase! All credit goes to Jackie French Koller and her publishers in volume two of her draggling collector's edition book. I just had to borrow it though. Fit's nicely, huh?)

***


	2. On Their Way

The Rainy Day Trip

(Part II)

By Saphron

Abdication (ie: Disclaimer-hey I'm gunna keep ya coming on these vocab words y'know. See how much of the dictionary I can cram into all yar heads.) Once again, you all know the drill, NOTHING belongs to me, not Kel, Cleon, Joren, Raoul, Fief Naxen, etc. etc. Oh! And I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that all credit goes to the wonderful writer Tamora Pierce, I only said nothing is mine. Well ok, I think I've cleared the air now, right? Right! On with reading.

A/N: Part two has arrived. I wrote this right after I submitted part one, so if anyone gave me suggestions/criticism/comments of any kind, then don't think I'm ignoring you. This chapter was just already written. So's the next one for that matter, and part of the next one after that. Right. I _told _you this wasn't going to be short! Ok, ok, on with reading.

It had been three days since the party had left the palace, and the storm clouds still hadn't cleared. Yesterday it had let up for a brief fifteen minuets, but then started up again just as heavy as before. Today it was only a light drizzle, but the weather was so unpredictable that it was hard to tell when it would start pouring again.

Joren hadn't been as big of a pain as she thought. She just took care to stay out of his way. He was still acting weird though, she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he really freaked her out.

Despite the gloomy atmosphere the ride was still fun. The scenery, even when sopping wet, was still picturesque and beautiful. The rolling hills were alive with new spring flowers from the gentle April showers, and the trees all looked fresh and clean.

But as they continued north the land grew rougher and harder. Rolling hills gave way to rocky mountains, colorful flowers turned into rocks and stones, and lush evergreen trees became sparse, spindly pines.

Luckily Raoul was a good companion, he shared many stories of his various expeditions, and, knowing how much it meant to his squire, he even spun a few tales of Alanna the Lioness when she was still a squire and page. Alanna was Kel's role model, and she hung onto his every word.

Soon they reached the midpoint of their destination, cold, tired, and stiff after riding for a week in the rain and sleeping on the frigid, damp ground. All Kel wanted to do was take a nice, hot, relaxing bath…maybe daydream about Neal a bit, and then take a nice…_long_…nap. But of course that was impossible when you've got thirty horses to dry off and stable, some gear to polish and clean, and some errands to run for your knight-master.

They were stopping in this town not for a holiday or little break, but on the contrary, to make more plans for the expedition. They were halfway there, only the problem was, the other half of the way was uncharted and unmapped. They were going to have to leave the horses behind to climb up a rocky mountain side using only a steep, narrow 'path' that was really just a stretch of dirt with a few cleared off bushes that had been hastily uprooted.

Needless to say, with Kel's phobia of heights, she was _not_ exactly looking forward to this.

Fortunately for her, another knight was going to be joining them tomorrow. And he would obviously bring his squire, who just happened to be her friend, Cleon of Kennan. They had just finished taking care of some stormwings up at fief Naxen, (Naxen is up north somewhere, check your maps in SOTL) and they were going to meet up with them and have them join the little band.

__

Then again, he'll probably tease the life out of me when he arrives, but oh well. It will be nice to see someone my own age, other than Joren. Kel thought to herself. Her funny friend was always teasing and cracking jokes, ever since the first day she had met him.

They rode out again, more slowly and with some difficulty, seeing as how they were off the main road. However, Naxen was a prominent fief and there was a road, if not a very wide one, leading right to the front doorstep.

***

~*Saphron*~ 

Thanx again for bothering to read this, I'm still not sure about my writing capabilities so I dunno if anyone is going to like this. I really, really, really hope you did. Ok, that's it from the author.


	3. A Friend to Travel With

The Rainy Day Trip

(Part III)

By Saphron:

Cession: (ie: Disclaimer-yet another synonym for disclaimer! I'm just a keepin' them comin'. Is this really annoying? Do y'want me to stop?) Right. Everyone knows what I'm going to say next b/c you're all fortune-teller psychics. Either that or you've heard this 'I don't own anything, it all belongs to Tamora Pierce' line so many times it's been drilled into your heads. Ok, ok, on with the story…

Inside Fief Naxen:

"Squire, grab a cloak, the King's Own should be here any minuet and I want you to ride down to the river to greet them. You and whatever other squires they brought along will stable the horses and let us adults plan the rest. After you do that you can more or less have the rest of the night off. I'll send a servant to fetch you if I need to but I doubt that will be necessary. You've worked hard, and considering we ride out tomorrow to go fight Mirthros-Knows-What, I want you to get a good nights sleep. Got that? Good. Dismissed!" Cleon's knight-master told him before unrolling some dusty parchments that looked suspiciously like old, unused maps.

"Yes Sir, right away sir," answered Cleon promptly. Of course, he didn't really want to go take a ride when it was raining fish and mice (anyone else besides me ever get tired of the same old 'cats and dogs' cliché? Maybe other pets would work well too.) But, a squire had to do what a squire had to do. (Once again, I apologize for repetitively using this fraise.)

Cleon was riding through the mini-forest whistling a little tune. This was getting quite tiresome, every time some men came to defeat the wild beasts up North, they stopped at Fief Naxen to drop of their horses, make plans, and rest for a bit. And of course it was always Cleon who met them at the bridge, stabled their horses, served them, waited on them, ran errands for them. Such was the life of a squire.

By this time he knew the drill perfectly. When the thirty or so men rode up and met him at the bridge he dismounted and bowed. "My Lords, thank you for coming on such short notice to help defeat the wild beasts up north, we greatly appreciate your service. Please enjoy our hospitality, and take as long as you want to rest and make plans. If you'd all follow the path, it'll lead you to the front door. And I will stable your horses. Once again, we thank you."

A young voice piped up out of a sleek, black rain-hood, "Your welcome Cleon, and I'll help with the mounts." _Where have I heard that voice before?_ He thought to himself as the person dismounted. The hood was hiding their face very well. _That voice…it's female!_ He suddenly realized with a shock.

"Kel?!" He hollered, "what in Mirthros name are _you_ doing here?"

She laughed, "I'm going for a picnic, what does it look like I'm doing? Raoul's my knight-master, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he said impishly. Boy, he had gotten so bored of this whole 'beasts up north' thing that he hadn't even bothered to find out who was coming to try their luck defeating the little monsters this time.

She grabbed the horses' reins from all the men and with the help of Cleon they trudged up the hill, towards the barn, to put away the steeds. Along the way they talked and chatted and filled each other in on the latest news.

Joren had disappeared somewhere, probably to go chase after some servant girls or something. But that was ok because neither Kel nor Cleon minded the fact that he wasn't there to help with the horses.

When the two were finished grooming they braved the rainstorm and reached the main house. Cleon's knight-master called Cleon on some errands, so Kel disappeared to her room to take that long awaited hot bubble bath.

***

~*Saphron*~ 

I know, I know, it's short, sorry. Anybody have any ideas? Any at all? I kinda had the first three parts written out in my head…but now that that's done I'm kinda at a writer's block here. ::Shrugs:: Oh well, I'm sure I'll think of something. (All ideas welcome, just wanted to stress that again) Once again, pleez review.


	4. The Lucky Cat

The Rainy Day Trip

(Part IV)

By Saphron

Disavowal: (ie: Disclaimer, is this getting old yet? I personally am having fun.) Does anybody really need me to go through this, _again _for the umpteenth time? *Looks around as no one raises their hands'* Ah-I thought so. Good, I can just skip it then. *Gets evil look from TP's publishers and my practically empty piggybank, which seems to be grunting at me ::no! They'll sue! I'll be emptied! Oh the humanity!:: * Oh all right, everything belongs to Tamora Pierce, I own nothing. There, satisfied? Sheesh, you don't have to get all in a huff…

A/N: Um, well, I don't really have much of an author's note, but I really couldn't just let you get away without reading mindless babble first. I have to annoy you just a _wee_ bit first. Right. Now that that's taken care of, onward to fantasy land!!! ::mounts faithful steed and charges into distance (half falling off of saddle)::

***

Sure enough, the next day they left again, leaving their horses behind and traveling by foot. They were now traveling northeast through the underbrush. Little dry shrubs littered the area, and bracken, brown roots stuck out everywhere. Kel was careful not to trip. Even though it had just rained the plants all looked dehydrated, which just goes to show you how barren and empty the countryside really was.

They eventually reached a remote little village on the outskirts of the Grimhold Mountains. The town was tiny, the maxim number of inhabitants being somewhere in-between fifty and one hundred fifty occupants. The townspeople were all somewhat spastic, as they had never seen such bright tunics and sharp, pointy swords. Children all wore happy expressions as they pointed and laughed. And Kel could see many housewives hanging their heads out of windows chattering away. All together the procession made a very loud noise as it marched down 'main street,' clank, clank, clank, went the armored knights.

They tried to talk reasonably with the villagers but they were all just a wee bit, well, um, I dunno-paranoid. They wanted the party to march right up to the beast's cave and kill it, without making any plans first. They were worried that 'the beast' as they called it, would come back any minute.

(A/N: sorry if I've insulted anyone, I didn't mean to say _anything _what-so-ever about small-town life, truly I didn't. Sorry, I'm a LA girl though and through. ::grins:: )

Raoul rented a tavern with enough rooms for everyone for hardly anything at all. The people were only too glad to offer free shelter if it meant getting rid of 'the beast.'

Cleon had run off with some local street boys to go have some fun, Joren had disappeared to God-knows-where, and this left Keladry by her lonesome. Raoul didn't need her for anything so she took off to explore the town. It had a few shops, if you could call the one-room buildings 'shops.' They were mostly made up of a few shelves of goods, a few crates for a counter, and a barrel for a stool.

She browsed for a little while, window shopping and observing the eccentric citizens run around joyfully. As she was walking a group of boys ran down the street, waving sticks and pretend swords in the air. She quickly jumped into the doorway of a nearby shop to avoid being trampled. When she turned around she saw an old, old man with sliver hair and a shaggy beard sitting atop a three-legged stool. His eyes were pulled back in narrow slits, and they much resembled the eyes typically found on the Yamani Islands.

The shop looked oriental, there were paper crepe lanterns hanging on the walls and various tapestries with ink characters written on them. It strongly reminded Kel of the Yamani Islands, so she decided to take a look around.

As she was walking by a dusty shelf she noticed a tiny, glassy figurine. It looked like one of her lucky Yamani cats, only it had tiny feathers instead of fur. And the head was shaped rather odd, the snout was longer and more pointy, the eyes a little rounder and more beady than those of a cat. It was grayish in color, with silver entwined. It was too dusty to tell, but Kel could have sworn that there were tiny wings carved on its back.

She picked up the marionette and gently dusted it off with a corner of her shirt. Yes, there defiantly wings, she could see. She went up to the old man at the counter and five minutes later she walked out of the shop; a tiny, lucky, Yamani, cat-like porcelain figurine in her pocket.

***

~*Saphron*~

A/N: Strange little creature isn't it? Part cat part, well, something else. (You've probably all guessed what it is, but if you haven't you'll find out in the next couple of chapters.) Hmm-is any one reading this story? Before I labor for the next nine hours coming up with the next chapter? ::Hint::Hint:: Feedback is very, very good. Where I come from, we worship the ground feedback walks on, we sacrifice valuable things to feedback, and we lay flowers and fruits upon the altars of feedback. Right. Yeah. U get the picture I'm sure. See you next time the next chapter is posted.

A/A/N: And many thanxs to everyone who's already reviewed before, you're reviews are what has made me work four hours straight getting as many parts as I can out before 10:00, when I'm officially banned from my computer. Special thanks to Kira, who has been my most bestest (if that's a word) reviewer.

A/A/A/N: I know, I know, too short. But I'm trying to compensate it by writing several chapters and posting them quick as I can. Maybe I'll just combine the first two chapters, then the next two, etc…or maybe I'll just combine everything into one _loooooong_ story…what's up with this chapter thing from ff.n? I have no clue. Oh well.

A/A/A/A/N: Whew! -That's a lot of A's, sorry. Just gunna say that the next chapter is WAY long, it'll be posted pretty soon.


	5. The Salt-Lake

The Rainy Day Trip

(Part V)

by Saphron

Renunciation: (ie: Disclaimer-I'm running out of big scary vocab words here, ::gasp:: Noooo!!!!) Right, anyhow, like I've said before, everything and everything else not included in 'everything' belongs to the Immortal Tamora Pierce and whoever else is associated with her and/or her books. I, as usual, own nothing. How sad ::sighs:: Right. Back to the story, read on fellow TP fans, read on!

A/N: Just for Kira I made this one MUCH longer. I'm talkin' a lot here. You're welcome. =) I just hope it doesn't bore anybody out there to death. Oh, and by the way, this one is really kinda weird, I didn't just want to jump into the battle, so I kind of threw this unnecessary, but fun little (or long) chapter in. Flames mebbe? Eh, who knows, maybe not…

***

"Raoul, what _exactly_ are we fighting?" Kel asked. They had been walking silently up the mountainside for the last forty-five minutes, everyone too busy concentrating on not falling off the edge to have a conversation.

"You know Kel, I have no clue."

She stopped dead in her tracks, "what do you mean, 'no clue,''' she practically yelled in a very un-Kel way. "We don't know what we're supposed to defeat?" she said calmer, her Yamani training once again sliding into place to cover up the brief flash of fear.

He sighed, "unfortunately, no. The villagers weren't exactly helpful. It seems that every-time 'the beast' came by they ran and hid underneath their bed-sheets, so no one really got a good like at it. Or them." He added.

"Mirthros," Kel muttered under her breath, "we're trekking up a mountain to go fight the-gods-know-what." And then to Raoul, "Do we know _anything _about our mystery beast? Or beasts?"

He frowned, "well, we know it, or they, can fly."

"That's it?"

"That's it. That and it can make a really, really, _really,_ loud sound." These villagers aren't really the noisy types are they?

"But tons of creatures can fly, and roar loudly."

"I know. Now where's that cave? It should be around here somewhere…" he muttered to himself as he went back to looking at a map.

Kel sighed, _great, just great._

*

Eventually they went past the tree line, nothing but rocks and more rocks up ahead. And some more rocks too. They climbed over the big ones, pushed the medium ones out of the way, and stumbled over the little ones, which were the most trouble of the three types of rocks. _I hate rocks,_ Kel thought. Cleon didn't share this view, he was happily humming away to his only little chant of, "rocks, rocks, lot's 'o rocks…" And Joren was, well, who cares what Joren thought about the rocks? (I certainly don't, and neither really did Kel.)

I just love that part about the rocks, I don't know why, I just do. Right, sorry to interrupt

As they continued to climb upward they saw signs of slightly unnaturally bent trees, almost as if something (something big) had knocked into them and they had almost fallen over but not quite. The rest of the shrubbery also looked a bit muffed. Only the rocks appeared perfectly fine. (_Stupid rocks,_ Kel muttered, _stupid, arrogant rocks. _She really doesn't like the rocks y'know.)

As they neared the destined cave they began to smell a very putrid odor, Kel didn't know what it was; all she knew was that is was nasty. (And I mean N-A-S-T-Y)

Eventually the party (who had all been pinching their noses) discovered what the salty smell was. Kel was surprised that she hadn't known it sooner, considering she had smelt it so often in the Yamani Islands.

It was the smell of dead fish. (Yes, you read right, dead fish. In the mountains you ask? Yes, in the mountains I answer.) The group all glanced at each other uneasily, what in the Black God's name (there's no hell so I settled with Black God's name, but the cuss is equivalent to "what in the hell!") was fish doing atop a mountain? They continued on, gasping for air as the maritime smell wafted through the wind.

(For those who sill don't know what it is they're about to battle, does this give you another clue? Check your Wild Magic book, page 200, 205 or something. This particular beast doesn't eat normal beasty foods like cows and chickens. Grass eaters don't taste very good to them, only marine animals like dolphin and fish do. Weird eating habits I know. But hey, that's--------for ya!)

*

It was growing dark and they really didn't want to battle an unknown monster with no light source, so they set up camp, uphill from the smell, or at least as uphill as you can get when you're atop a mountain, and prepared for a stinky night. Raoul sent some men to go and try and find this nasty fish smell, maybe it would lead them to the beast, which all in all would be a good thing because that would mean less trekking around getting lost.

The men eventually came back and reported that they had found a huge saline, lake. Either that or a small, mini-ocean. (Well, technically speaking I'm not sure what the exactly is the difference b/t an ocean and a lake, but I think as long as it's salty it's an ocean.) Well that caused a bit of an uproar in camp. An ocean, at the top of a mountain?

While the rest of the camp muttered and mumbled Kel saw Raoul poring over some papers so she sat down next to him to wait until he noticed her.

"Yes?"

"It's the ocean, sir. What's it doing here?"

He looked thoughtful for a few moments, "well, I'm no scholar but I have an educated guess. Have you ever heard of the Great Salt Lakes? They're east from here, in Utah, Galla."

"No," she said slowly.

"Oh, well, the reason that oceans are salty is because rivers lead into it. And a long time ago, rivers would carry limestone and other salt-based minerals along with the currant, and it'd dump it into the ocean. Or lake in our case. Yes, well, the salt piled up and the water eventually became brackish." He shrugged, "either that or the old legend about the two sorcerers who fought over the right to own water and accidentally slipped up and disrupted the entire earth by creating a giant mountain of salt that got knocked down by an angry god and fell into the water hence making it salty, is true. But hey, you know. Whatever happened, happened, and we have salt in our water."

She was silent. This was so weird. A slat lake in the middle of a mountain! Well, you didn't come across one of _those _everyday, that's for sure…

A/N: Hey peeps, I think this was the weirdest chapter I've ever wrote, (blame it on Utah) Salty lakes on mountains…riiiiiiight. Sorry, sorry, I know I have no idea where it came from. It's just that the beast(s) only eat fish, which I didn't realize until now. And Kel & Co are nowhere near the sea, according to TP's maps. You see I'm trying to make this as realistic to Tortall's geography as possible, but I needed salt water! So I just kinda, um, created slat lakes. Well, they do have them in Utah I guess, so just imagine it's something like that. As for the reason why oceans are salty, well the legend is completely fictional (duh) and as for the other reason, I'm actually not really sure. I think a history teacher once told me that but that was years ago and quite frankly I don't remember, so I don wanna give ya false ideas, but I'm pretty sure it's something like that. ::shrugs:: Oh well.


	6. Sightseeing

The Rainy Day Trip

(Part VI)

By Saphron

Repudiation (ie: Disclaimer: Aren't thesauruses handy?) Anyhow, as a great philosopher once said, "nothing belongs to me, so don't sue!" ::Ahem:: Yes, well, I quite agree, and wish to add that everything except for the geography of the mountain (which I made up out of my own wee little head) belongs to Tamora Pierce.

A/N: The mountain is cool, I drew a little map and everything. Anybody know how I can possibly post my little map? It's entirely possible to navigate through the Tortallian Grimhold Mountains (grr, spellcheck wants me to change 'Tortall' to 'tortilla') without it, but needless to say it could help y'all be less confused. I don't have a scanner though (at least I don't think so) so I dunno. ::shrugs:: Oh well, y'all just have to do without it. Right, onto the story.

Despite the stench of rotting oceanic entrails, Kel still managed to get some sleep, surprisingly. She had convinced herself that if she was going to go fight an unascertained beast then she had better be well rested.

The party woke up, packed up camp, and left it there. They wouldn't need pots and pans to defeat the creature, unless of course they were planning on serving tea for their esteemed guests.

They grabbed their weapons; spears, lances, and javelins, swords, knifes and blades, axes, tomahawks, and hatchets, as well as anything else that could be used for bodily injury.

They marched silently to the salt-lake, single file and alert. The salt-lake was huge, (for a lake, not an ocean) it stretched for a few miles northeast east (that's a cross b/t northeast and east for all you navigator's out there, yes I meant to put two east's) before dipping over the side and being lost onto the horizon. Bordering it to the north were giant cliffs with sheer, vertical drops leading right into the water. _I wouldn't want to be up there, that's for sure_, Kel thought to herself.

Nothing important lay to the west, just some dry grass and bramble thickets. 

To the south (were they had come up from) after the rocks and pine forest and behind some giant boulders, where the water met land was a tiny seashore beach, complete with pink sand and little tiny black pebbles. Behind the sandy seaside shore were giant sand dunes, complete with various creatures like crabs and hares, scuttling and hopping around. On the other side of the lost lake (to the east) lay some more mountains, all just as rocky and foreboding. 

To briefly map out the mountain, first village at bottom, then pine forest, then the rocks, then a few boulders, some sand dunes, a sandy beach, the lake. Right, back to story.

Altogether the view was breathtaking, or would have been if the party members could have spared their breath long enough to gasp at the view instead of fighting a village-pillaging monster.

But they weren't there to sightsee so they soon left the boulders they were climbing over to go down and visit the shore. Gentle waves lapped at Kel's feet as she approached the waterline. She couldn't see any fish swimming around, but that was probably because where they were standing was pretty shallow.

Suddenly a giant shadow passed overhead, screeching loud enough to wake the dead. Raoul shouted some orders to back up back to the sand dunes and the rest of the party soon retreated. The shadow had disappeared though, as quickly as it had come, and soon the men (and Kel) stopped peaking over the edge of the sandy hills long enough to realize this.

Raoul immediately took out a short, golden colored tube, and then stretched it out until it was about two feet long. One side was bigger than the other, with a lense of glass attached. He peered through the small end and moved the tube around the entire perimeter of the lake, obviously searching for the shadow-beast.

The rest of the party all grumbled and complained about the sand that had gotten into their pants when they had dived behind the dunes. But they quite whining when Raoul spoke up. "Ok, listen up men," Kel glared at him, "er, people, I'm guessing that 'the beast' or whatever it is, is living in a cave on the side of those northern cliffs. Do you all see that ledge hanging over the water?" He pointed to a little ledge barley hanging a few feet over the side of the cliff, about five stories (fifty something feet or so) above the water. It was almost like a mini-platform, Kel observed. "Well, using my telescope I saw a shadow disappear into the cliff-side, so I'm guessing that's the dwelling of our mystery beast."

Kel groaned along with the rest of the party; how in the King's name were they supposed to get up that cliff? The beast, or beasts, had sure picked a great place for their home. It was high up, secluded, high up, recluse, high up, hard to reach, high up, safe, and most importantly, high up.

Nearly impossible to reach unless by flying, which, unfortunately, none of them could do.

"Damn, I knew I shoulda brought along my extra pair of wings!" Cleon said jokingly as he snapped his fingers in the air, "I accidentally left them in my dresser drawer."

***

~*Saphron*~

A/N Author fights urge to have a helicopter suddenly appear out of nowhere for connivance of her characters. No joke, I have no idea yet how I'm gunna get them up the cliff, any ideas? is this a mini-cliffhanger, hmm?-pun intended, laugh people, laugh.

A/A/N: Well that's it for part VI, I'd make it longer only I still haven't formulated a plan yet…voice in my head #1: that's bad, very bad. Voice #2 (who strangely reminds me of Lord Wyldon): Duh! What kind of author are you anyway? Honestly, you don't even have a plan! Me: Eh-he, sorry, I just couldn't think of one. Voice #2 (AKA: Stump-man): that's no excuse! Hurry up and think of one! And then drop and give me twenty! Me: Er, yes sir… *I drop to the ground and attempt (attempt being the key word) to do twenty pushups, only I can only do seven before I collapse unto the ground and declare that I will never get up again.* He barks at me some more, I log out of Microsoftword, um, go eat a bagel, (to replace all those *lost* calories) and then take a nap after my exhausting workout.

A/A/A/N: Ok peeps, once again thanks for reviewing and that sort of thing. (I've got some nice responses, and in answer to your questions, a) I'm still not sure whether or not this is going to be a kel/cleon fic or not. Originally I wasn't planning on it, but hey, you never know. b) er, yeah, about the bubble bath, um…you know your brother probably is right, but oh well. We can imagine, right? Right! c) There is no c, but you can't possibly have an 'a' and a 'b' without a 'c,' cos 'a,b,c,' sounds ever so much better.

A/A/A/A/N: Sorry, I know, I'm forever adding author notes. But I need to know have I completely destroyed this story line yet? Ever since part IV I've just been babbling away, with no clue where I'm going or what direction I'm heading in. The last three chapters have all been random ideas that suddenly popped up into my head. But now I'm kinda stuck in the mud (again, I know, sorry, this happens.) So if anyone has any ideas other then the chopper from the twenty-first century, pleez add 'em in the reviews. I'll give you full credit. Thanxs.


	7. The Cliff

The Rainy Day Trip

Part VII

By Saphron (You all know it's me, of course, but I have to have my name printed on here somewhere. Sorry.)

Abandonment (ie: Disclaimer: ::frowns:: I've run out of the best *cinnamon's* for disclaimer, and abandonment really only kinda half-works, but oh well.) I officially 'abandon' the ludicrous idea that anything belongs to me, b/c well, b/c it's _ludicrous._ Crazy, ridiculous, insane, not possible, absurd, no way Jose, preposterous, and just down right nuts. And b/c everything belongs to Tamora Pierce. ::Shakes head:: Too bad…

A/N: This part is really, really, really, short, and I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry. I didn't want to make it this short, it was supposed to be longer, but it didn't turn out that way. Like I said before, I was a bit of an idiot (only a bit? Let me rephrase that-a _big_ idiot) and 'dug myself a hole that I can't get out of,' as one of my reviewers said. And you were _soooooo_ right, totally screwed myself up b/c I don't know how my characters are going to conquer their itsy-bitsy little problem. Which is bad. Fortunately I got a few ideas from some loyal reviewers (thank you so much!) that were really helpful. And funny, too (read the reviews and you'll see what I mean.) But the reason this is so short is because I don't want to rush into it. This next part is probably going to be one of the most important chapters, possibly even climax, and I really want to do a good job. But I also felt bad about not posting anything for so long (::gasp:: it's been almost four hours since I last uploaded!) so I wrote this down really quick and am going to upload it once I'm finished typing the author's note. I really do apologize for the length, I hate only short F-P (few-paragraph) fics as much as you do, but I figured this was better than nothing. Ok, this author's note is getting long, longer than this 'chapter' if you can even call it that it's so pathetic. But, anyhow, here goes, a few sucky paragraphs…

***

The adults were all huddled together, heads bowed, talking softly. The squires were invited to help think of a plan, but all three declined. Joren was moodily staring at, well, nothing, (he's really not very intelligent is he?) totally and completely uninterested in the entire affair; he didn't want to come from the start. The only reason he was there was because his knight-master dragged him along. (And I have no idea why he is even in this story, probably just so I can diss him every now and then. Anyone have any good torture ideas?)

Kel and Cleon had already racked their brains trying to form a plan, but they couldn't think of anything so they left the cluster of men to go sit on the beach and talk or something. Currently the topic of discussion was the ordeal. Kel was still in her early years of squire hood, but Cleon on the other hand, was going to be tested next year, which is a pretty scary thought. She was trying to comfort him by telling him that she believed in him. Which only made Cleon feel worse, because he was thinking, _great, now if I don't become knighted she'll be totally disappointed in me and then I would never_, ever_ stand a chance!_

A/NSome peeps requested some romance, but this isn't really a romance story, so I'll just throw in one or two little lines here and there, does that work? Yes/no/mebbe? Oy! This is such a delicate topic, (k/c, k/n, how much, how little, how fluffy, etc.) _someone_ is so going to flame me no matter what. Oh well, you know what they say, can't make everyone happy. Oh, and if you want the story to go a certain way then add it in your reviews what you like and I'll try to go with the crowd.

The cliffs were tall and upright. They plummeted right into the water; chances are if you fell off you'd probably drown. A few scouts were sent ahead to go get a closer look at the cliffs, a light fog was setting in and it was hard to tell just how impossible to climb the cliffs really were. Hopefully the rocky sides would be very porous (thanks Noel for the good vocab word) therefore making it easier to scale.

There were two main plans: 1) Go to the beast. The cliff was perforated and climbable, in which case they would use ropes and slings to get up. Problems with that plan included the fact that the cliff wall could be smooth as ice, they also might not have enough ropes or hooks to reach the mouth of the cave. And if they tried to climb the mountain then the beast would surly see them and attack, knocking them off the side to plummet to their doom fifty feet below.

Plan: 2) don't go up to the beast, let the beast come to them. This way they could lie behind the dunes and attack on their own terms via ambush. (Not to mention being on the solid, flat ground.) But the only problem was; how do they get the beast to come down?

Dun, dun, dun-Anybody else have any other plans?

A/A/N: Once again, thank you _sooooo_ much for all of your reviews. I especially want to thank Noel-you're a genius.

A/A/A/N: Not to pressure you to review or anything, but um, yeah, next chapter won't be posted until I get a ton of reviews! Since the next part is so important, I want it to be really, really good and it can't be good unless y'all tell me what you want. Today is Monday of a 3-day weekend after finals, ie: no homework! *Cheers* But starting tomorrow I'm gunna be getting tons (college prep schools can really bite) and probably won't have the next installment until a couple days from now when it hits weekend. By that time I'm hoping for (I won't give a specific number, but I will say A LOT) reviews. And suggestions/comments/criticism. Especially IDEAS!!!!!!! Any and all ideas welcome. (Thanks by the way to Noel and Battgurl and even Briar-sparrows huh? = who have already suggested some) Pleez, pleez, pleez I can't beg you enough.


	8. The Water Fight

The Rainy Day Trip

Part VIII

By Saphron (duh)

A/N: Hey peeps, I know that I promised you that the next chapter would be the big battle scene, only I kinda got sidetracked (sorry) so _instead_, the next chapter will be 'the big battle.' (At least I think so.) This is just a little chapter that I'm slipping in between. (Actually it's pretty long.) It's quite funny, and personally one of my favorites. I thought of it in the middle of the night last night, while trying to think of a plan to lure the beast down from its cave. But this came to me instead, and so I'm gunna post it. Right, anyhow, I'll let you read it now. It's pretty good, and you'll especially like it if you're a Kel/Cleon fan. *Winks* (Fun, but not fluffy. I like fluffy fics in general, but this isn't a romance story, so no fluff, just fun.) I personally myself am neutral. No preference for anybody (not just Cleon and Neal) but hey, y'know, when I thought up of this fic it was Cleon who tagged along and not Neal. (Joren I guess is tagging along too, but I really don't know why he's here, I honestly truly don't.) I didn't design it that way, these characters did. They have a life of there own y'know! They really do. *Joren pops out of computer screen and starts yelling at me, "why do I have such a small part? I want more lines or I quit! I say get outa here and push him back in.* So anyhow, read on, read on.

Declaimer (ie: Disclaimer, well what d'ya know, Declaimer is a word! I wasn't expecting that…I didn't look it up, it's just I think after eight chapters I've run out of scary words…I think it means disclaimer anyhow, er, I hopes so. Of course it does! I mean, probably, well, I mean…oh never mind, it's equivalent to disclaimer, awright? I officially declaim that nothing is mine.) Anyhow, la, la, la, la, la, absolutely nothing belongs to me! Except the mackerel…and the other fish, but, um, yeah, everything else belongs to, you guessed it, Tamora Pierce! Congratulations, you win the grand prize on the 'guess the author show!' And you can choose between this new, red, Chevy convertible, or this next chapter in the story! ::camera man runs on stage and hands announcer note-card:: Er, yes, well, it seems that our little assistant director thought it'd be fun to take the Chevy out for a spin to 'test it' and since he still hasn't come back, um, you get the story! Congratulations, here's your prize…

"Ahem," Raoul cleared his throat as he stood up, "men, I've got an announcement to make," he didn't even bother to take notice of Kel's glare at the word 'men', instead he just kept talking. "Due to unexpected difficulties, we've, well, we've run out of food." Low murmurs and groans enfollowed. "It took longer to get here than we anticipated, it took us a long time to find the beast's hiding spot, and we had also assumed that it would be on the ground, in which case we could have stormed in and defeated it. But because of the impossible location, we haven't managed to kill it yet. So we've been sitting here eating away our supply, when according to the schedule, we should have been an hour away from Naxen right now, beast eliminated."

__

This is not good, Kel thought to herself, _definitely not good._

We have enough supplies for one more night, but after that…" his voice trailed off, and no one needed him to continue. He cleared his throat again, "right, well, we've all gone through this before. We'll just have to live off the land. Half of us will go find food, the other half will stay and guard camp, (they had once again set up a makeshift camp well-hidden behind the boulders, not knowing how long they would have to stay) as well as repairing weapons, and formulating a plan to lure the beast down. (The scouts from the night before had reported that although it _was _possible to scale the cliffs, it was highly likely that if they tried it more than half of them would end up dead, which more or less ruled out _that_ plan.) And one more thing men make sure if you leave camp you only leave in pairs of two or three, we don't want to attract extra attention to ourselves. Large numbers will do that. And make sure you always, always have a weapon handy, this is strange, and possibly hostile territory we're in." He ended his little speech and sat back down again on a nearby log.

Kel and Cleon elected to go look for food, seeing as how they weren't blacksmiths and couldn't fix weapons, or do anything else useful. Joren, well, Joren stayed behind to polish his already gleaming sword for the fifteenth hundred time. He was kinda obsessive with that sword. Or maybe he just likes staring at his own face a lot.

"So where d'ya want to hunt?" Cleon asked Kel as they gathered up their spears.

"Um, I don't know, want to go fishing over there?" She pointed a little way up ahead, to where a small half-pool branched out from the lake's brim.

"Sure, ok," so they headed about seventy feet away from camp to the water's edge. When they got there they rolled up their breaches and began to wade in. The water wasn't icy because it was the middle of summer, but it certainly wasn't nice and toasty warm. Kel shivered a bit as it reached her knees. When they were in at mid-thigh they stopped.

Kel, although not an expert fisher, could hold her own. She had done a bit of fishing when in the Yamani islands, her older brothers had all taught her how. In ten minuets she had managed to catch two herrings and a mackerel (I know nothing about fish, so if they are fresh water and not marine I apologize.) Cleon on the other hand, was completely and utterly hopeless; the only thing he managed to spear was his big toe.

Twenty minutes had passed and already their pant legs had fallen down. Suddenly, out of the blue, Cleon began to cuss and hop around on one foot.

"Gods cures it!" He yelled, shaking his right leg in the air.

"What's happening Cleon?" Kel asked, curious. By this time he had stopped hopping and was reaching over to get something out of the water.

"This stupid fish swam up my pants!" He yelled, holding up a tiny, two-inch cod, which he had just retrieved from his wet breeches.

Kel had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, but even so a few giggles escaped.

Cleon glared at her mock angry, "you think that's funny, huh?" He said as he lobbed the fish at her.

Kel was so surprised that she fell over backwards, butt first. Gasping in shock she reached over and grabbed Cleon's ankles, causing _him_ to fall into the water, butt first.

"Oh yeah!" A big wave sent by Cleon splashed Kel, soaking the upper half of her body that had miraculously remained dry when she had fallen over.

She retailed by tackling him and then next thing they knew they were having a huge water fight. They wrestled, splashed, laughed, choked on a few gallons of seawater, laughed and splashed some more, and then dragged their sopping wet bodies out onto the sandy beach to try and dry off.

They were both sitting on the warm, dry sand, teeth chattering, lips blue, and clothes soaked. Kel was yelling at Cleon for getting them wet, and trying not to burst out into another wave of hysterics at the same time. She threw her hair, which she had just rung out, over her shoulder and turned to glare at Cleon. She was expecting him to be glaring back at her, only he wasn't. He was looking at her, but the expression on his face was certainly not an angry one. He had a strange gleam in his eye, something she had never noticed before. He leaned in towards her, his face only scant inches away from hers.

"Kel," he whispered, looking at her intently, for-a-minuet-she-was-sure-he-was-going-to-

-"_There_ you guys are!" came a loud, relieved voice, Kel and Cleon both gave a slight jump and turned to face the speaker, "we've been looking for you two for the last half hour! You were supposed to be back by now. Did you catch any-Mirthros! What happened? You two are sopping wet!" He apparently had just noticed the wet clothes.

"Come on, let's get you back to camp, we have a fire going and you could dry off there. You two look cold." Kel nodded and got up; so did Cleon.

They followed Raoul back to camp, Cleon chatting with him about some guy thing. Kel remained silent. She had almost thought that-but no; that was crazy! Of course nothing was going to happen. She shook her head, small water droplets hitting the sand below. Harder to shake off was the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

***

~*Saphron*~

A/N: Hey peeps, you like? I hope so cause I spent the entire night thinking about it and planning it all out and getting_ no _sleep what-so-ever. Ah-what I do for my loyal fans…::grins:: right, anyhow, I'm sorry if anyone is upset that it's Cleon and not anyone else (for right _now_ at least…) I'm pretty sure Neal is out of the picture, but hey, you never know, reinforcements could be called in…Joren, well, I highly doubt this is going to be a Joren/Kel fic, I'll leave that to Sulia Serafine, who is the QUEEN of K/J. (Read her fics, even if you don't like Joren, trust me, they're good.) Um, I don't think Raoul would try anything (especially not with thirty of the King's Own there) but well, as I said before, these characters have a life of there own. And keep in mind that this is NOT a romance, if anything it's an action/adventure, with a bit of humor and romance and other things mixed in. But if anybody has any ideas…well, you never know. And speaking of ideas, I have a few for the 'big battle' scene (which should probably be next chapter) but I dunno, nothing solid. ANY and ALL ideas welcomed! With of course, full credit and special thank you's. (Thanks everybody who's given me some already.) Right, anyhow, this A/N is getting long. (I always seem to make these things last forever, huh?) So I better shut up now. R/R please! (And send in ideas…)


	9. The Sensing

The Rainy Day Trip

Part IX

By Saphron

A/N: Howdy peeps, I know that I've been promising you the big battle scene for ages, but once again, this isn't it. However-it is a key chapter that has to do with 'the battle scene.' And note this, I've told y'all that I wasn't sure how the beast is going to be defeated, the only way I could imagine it happening was if it swooped down from the sky so that they could kill it. Only that seemed kinda far-fetched and 'yeah right, that would never happen.' Which was why I was procrastinating on writing this for so long. But thanks to NOEL I've now got a plan! A real, live, actual plan, that explains a lot, will be much more exciting, and make this story somewhat longer than anticipated. (Good thing I hope.) I've taken a mixture of some of your ideas and mine, and put them with Noel's wonderful plan, to create the story line. Oh what a happy day! So anyhow, thank you all, especially Noel, for your wonderful ideas and for being so kind as to review. I just hope it turns out all right…

I'mnottakinganycreditwhatsoeverbecauseitallbelongstotamorapierce: (Ie: Disclaimer: I couldn't think up another word for disclaimer! *gasp* So I had to settle on a word I made up myself…hee-hee, spellcheck _really_ doesn't like me…) Anyhow, like I said in my made up word, which is obvious but also ineligible, so I'll repeat the jist of it, I take no credit, everything belongs to Tamora Pierce. Well that's over with finally. Onto the story!

A/N/N: Oh sorry, quick note. I was going to include this in the summary, only I can't do that nay more because of the chapter thing, so I'll say it here. This chapter isn't very exciting. It's kind of the midpoint of the story, like the last chapter was 'book one,' which involved getting there, but here is 'book two,' saving the day, y'know? And 'book three' would be going home again (presuming everybody lived…ooh-cryptic message!) Anyhow, this is like the prologue to 'book two'-Saving the Day, as I shall now call it. So it's, well, not very action packed and pretty short. It will get better, I promise! (Stay with me here, I've had an relevation and who knows what could happen?!)

*

The three shadowy silhouettes walked back to camp and sat down on some washed-up logs. There was a small, crackling fire going, it was small because they didn't want the beast to notice them, but it was cold atop the mountain, and although diminutive the fire still provided much warmth. Plus the meat that had been caught that day needed to be cooked.

While everyone was gathered around eating either mackerel (caught by our heroine, go Kel!) or venison (caught by Joren, go figure) or bear (caught by the men), and hesitantly eyeing some interesting red berries, Raoul stood up to make the nightly announcements.

"There's good news and um, 'interesting' news people. Good news, we've caught, dried and salted enough meat to last us for at least two days, if not more, and some berry bushes have been found not to far from here. Sam of Burgeon, (hee-hee, 'burgeon' is a real word, anyone know what it means? Hint: Has to do with plants…(I'm doing the JK thing) our local plant expert has deemed them entirely edible." The men leaned forward to reach the bowl of berries much more eagerly. They all new Sam, and knew that he knew everything there was to know about plants of every kind.

Raoul continued, "Yes, well, while you were all away looking for food, me, Iness, and Michael solved our little secret." Forks were dropped onto tin plates as ears perked up all round the campfire. He took a deep breath, "well, as you all know Michael is a mage, and today, about an hour after everyone had left hunting, while we were taking a break from guarding camp to fish, he got a sensing." All eyes turned to a small man modestly staring at his shoes. "Well, not a sensing _exactly_-but there is really no other way to describe it. It was, well, I'll let you explain, Michael."

Michael stood up shyly; he wasn't used to making speeches. "Well, today, I got a feeling. Two actually. The first one was-well, I think it was the beast. It was calling out to me, ah, with it's mind, I think. It was really hard to tell what it was saying though; it was all kind of foggy and unclear. And it seemed pretty far away. I only caught I few words…" He stopped and looked up, all eyes were on him and he shifted nervously in place, "Help, man, something-o-nette, (if I told you it would give away what the beast was-so I'm settling with 'something') gold and help again. And that's about it…" The men glanced at each other, something was wrong. The creature, whatever it was, could communicate with Michael, but not completely. And the words it sent weren't exactly what you'd call comforting.

Michael continued, "The second sensing was, well it wasn't words. It was just a feeling of powerful magic. While I was standing in the water, a great wave of magic came towards me, it was coming from that direction." He pointed with his finger to the northwest, "it was weird, evil almost…" He stopped talking abruptly, and shuffled his feet; "I didn't like it."

One of the men called out, "Eh Michael, how come ye didn't hear this 'feeling' a'fore? Like when we's first got 'ere?" (Do men of the King's Own have accents? Or is every single one of them nobles? I dunno, for this story I guess some of them will speak common.) Michael was looking uncomfortable now, the man hadn't doubted him, but he didn't sound very convinced. "I think it has to do with the seawater. It helps to channel magic and energy." (This is totally true, check your Wild Magic books if you don't believe me-ah! Another reason for the salt-lake…)

Michael sat back down again after a nod from Raoul, who stood up and spoke again, "Now, I'm not sure what this strange feeling Michael got is exactly, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the beast. So," he said slowly, "we are going to find whatever is making these ripples of magic, and deal with it." The men didn't sound completely indoctrinated, but they totally respected their leader, and besides, they had no other lead and nothing else better to do. So they all agreed that the next day they would pack up camp again, and head northwest in search of the 'ripples' as the strange sensing had come to be called. They finished their dinner and prepared for bed.

*

As Kel was taking out her bedroll from her bag a small pouch fell out. She stared at it, wondering how it had gotten there. She undid the laces and opened it to see the tiny, lucky, Yamani 'cat' she had bought in the village. It was still the same grayish-silver, but as the sun went down she thought she saw tiny streaks of gold. Deciding that it was just a trick of the light, she unrolled her bedroll and went to sleep, the 'cat's' jeweled eyes peering out from the empty darkness. 

***

~*Saphron*~

A/N: Does it look like I've got anything here? I mean, I was originally just going to have them slice the beasts head off and then go home, but that seemed kind of dull and pointless, so I'm now going to change it! There were still be a bit of bloodshed eventually I'm sure…but not till later. Once again, thank, thank, thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/gave ideas! I got so many, that I actually couldn't even use them all! You're all wonderful people.

Special Thanks to NOEL!!!!!!!! Without whom this chapter would not be written. Gracias amiga.


	10. The Silver Pool

The Rainy Day Trip

Part X

By Saphron

A/N: A few things, one, it's west-northwest, my bad. One of my reviewers pointed this out, so I now officially apologize. I know nothing about navigation except that it is possible to have to wests. And that's bout it.

A/N/N: This next chapter is long and boring. Sorry, I'm just stating the facts. It's still in set up mode, only a bunch of description and no real action whatsoever. I'm sorry!! If it makes you feel any better, during Town Meeting today (our school assembly thing that we have twice a week) instead o paying attention like I was supposed to, I jotted down all the exciting parts into a ruff-draft outline thing. So I've got all the important fun stuff like the spideren attack-oops, wait that's not for another chapter or two…anyhow, I more or less got a plan for the fun stuff, if only I can get through the setup first. Believe me, this wasn't any fun to write. But alas, it has to be done. Sigh…onto the story, or rather, the disclaimer.

A/N/N/N: Sorry to interrupt again, but a quick note about Crown. Someone asked if the birds had come along, I guess I didn't mention it before, so I will now. Only Crown came along, that's it. She hasn't had a very big part until now though, so I guess I forgot about her, sorry. I know, I know, very unprofessional. I apologize.

Surrender: (ie: Disclaimer-I know, surrender isn't a very scary word, but my handy little thesaurus on Microsoft word said that it's another word for disclaimer…*shrugs* oh well, whatever) I, er, _surrender _all *my ideas* to Tamora Pierce, who rightfully belongs them in the first place.

They left camp the next day at dawn and hiked for a few miles west-northwest. Before they had thought that nothing important lay in this direction, only dry grass. How wrong they were.

The crossed the swaying grass that overlooked the lake. The land had gently been rising up, so it formed a sort of path about thirty feet away from the water's edge. The 'path' of grass lead past the cliffs and curved to the left, the party expected to reach the cliffs any moment, only they were a lot farther away then they looked.

They marched for a day and half before they reached the base of the cliffs. They all looked up and gasped at how tall they were, ten times as tall as the palace! It was amazing they looked so much smaller from far away.

They spent the next two days marching away from the cliffs and deeper into the mountains. Grass eventually gave way to spindly little trees and some more rocks. (I have an obsession with rocks, sue me.) They thought they saw some movement in the bushes a few times, but they doubted it was anything like spiderens so they continued on unalarmed. The going was slow because a sudden heat wave had arrived and it was hard to trudge up a mountain, when it's ninety degrees out, carrying weapons, bedrolls, pots, pans, food and salted meats, supplies, etc.

Soon they ran into a river fork. One way ran left, to the other side of the cliffs they presumed, and to the other side of the mountain. The other way ran off to their right, probably to a dead-end somewhere. And the middle ran west-to who knows where. The river was, well, it wasn't exactly normal. It shimmered and glistened, but seemed to do so much more intense then most normal rivers. As if the water was really liquid silver or gold. 

So since they couldn't swim all the way up the river they crossed to the left, which seemed to be more shallow, without too much difficulty, and continued on. Following the river upstream had two advantages. One, the obvious, they could catch fish to eat and always have a freshwater supply. Two was that the direction of the river brought them ever closer to the ripples, everyday Michael felt them more and more. Always coming from the same direction.

Even the rest of the party began to feel something. Just a strange sense that wafted through the air and settled down to lay upon their shoulders, then being carried away like dust as a burst of wind would ripple by. Kel had neither gift nor any other type of magic, but sometimes she could've sworn that she had gotten 'a ripple.'

After two more days and nights of travelling, following the tinkling river, they finally reached somewhere. The river led right into a pool.

At first glance it was just an ordinary pool. There was water; the water was perfectly normal. Clear, clean, sparkling and silver. Well that was a big disappointment to the party. After all, they had climbed up a mountain, through forests and brambles and rocks, reached slat-lakes and had to go on temporary diets, followed a mysterious river, only to arrive at a pool of perfectly normal water.

Well everyone was now feeling quite discouraged. Raoul decided to boost moral by letting everyone take the rest of the day off to just relax by the pool and re-gather necessary supplies.

"Well, I guess we've been lead on a wild goose chase," Cleon said dejectedly as he sat down on the obnoxiously too-perfect/normal grass.

Joren piped up with; "you're all idiots. All of you, following some dumb river."

"Hey!" Cleon objected, "what about you, huh? You're on this little journey to y'know."

He snorted, "I didn't even _want _to come, nor let a stupid river misguide me,"

"Yeah well, if you'd stop complaining and help around a little-"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I dunno."

"You're stupid,"

"You're stupider,"

"You're the stupidest, ha!"

"Yeah, well, you're even, even more stupid! Right Kel?"

The last statement had obviously been directed at her, but she wasn't really paying attention to their little bickering. She was staring at the pool, Crown on her shoulder.

Something was wrong with it; it just had a bad feeling to it. She'd say she didn't trust it, but it's kind of hard to mistrust a pool of water.

Suddenly Crown leapt off her shoulder and flew towards the pool. Right before she reached the center of it she stopped in midair, as if she had run into a brick wall.

"Crown?! Crown, what are you doing you silly bird? Come back here," Kel called, but it was no use, Crown kept flying back a few feet, turning around, and then flying forward and suddenly stopping. It vaguely reminded Kel of when birds crash into windows because they don't know there is glass there.

By this time Kel had one helluv a migraine calling Crown to stop doing whatever she was doing, and Crown probably had a migraine too, considering she was ramming her head into the-air? Raoul and the other men stopped grumbling about wasted time long enough to look up and see the crazy bird. It kept dodging and filtering around the center of the pool.

Kel was so exasperated she was ready to dive into the pool and get the obnoxious little bird, but Raoul beat her to it.

"Wait-Kel, Crown is a very intelligent bird…She's helped us before." Kel thought back to her first year as a page, when she was still on probation. Crown had helped pull them through a tight spot by showing them the way. Could it be that the little bird could once again be of service?

Raoul then took off his knight's belt and stripped of everything but his breeches. He tested the water, found it to be deep, and dived in. All the men were watching, curious, had their leader gone mad?

When he reached the center he stopped, swam around in a circle and came back to shore. "As I thought," he said, "the water in the middle is just an illusion, there's something in the pool."

***

~*Saphron*~

A/N: Eh, well, the only remotely cool thing is the mystery illusion and what's hiding behind it. Now what could possibly be in the middle of a pool? Hmm, someone's mastered their invisibility spells…Anyhow, sorry this was so boring. It gets cooler. I have tons of pictures drawn of the pool and the----- in the pool. Anyone know how to break a *powerful* -stressing the word powerful, invisibility spell? I know what's going to happen to Kel and Co once they discover what's in the pool, but first they need to find out what it is! Oy, well, if anyone knows how to break powerful spells lemme know. Obviously this story is now more than 'oh let's go beast hunting, shall we? It'll be jolly!" Some other powerful force is coming into play…

A/N/N: Real quick again, the rest of the story gets kind of…'farfetched' a bit shall we say, well not really, but hey, you know, it's one of those anything can happen in fantasy land, stressing the word fantasy. I hope I haven't destroyed this story, I really want it to turn out all right.


	11. The Shadow

The Rainy Day Trip

Part XI

By Saphron (who else?)

A/N: I'm still in setup mode, sorry. Oh well, at least we find out what's in the water (and we do it without breaking the invisibility spell! Purely because I *genuisly* managed to figure out a way to do without…or maybe b/c I didn't know how to and I really needed to get going and write something to post, so if anyone has any ideas on how to break powerful spells I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks by the way to Noel =) Again, I think the weak spot might actually work…)

Resignation (ie: disclaimer: Um, I don't know what my thesaurus is talking about but oh well.) "Resignation-submission, to give up". I guess I give up all my evil plans to kidnap Tamora Pierce's characters and claim them as my own. Too bad, I had this nifty little dungeon built and everything to hold them hostage in. With -----beast guards guarding them and a bunch of torture methods (making them read the dictionary enough times until they can recite all the synonyms for 'disclaimer' alphabetically) to get them to confess that they all belong to me!!!!! *Cackles evilly* or not. On with the story.

Well there was nothing else to do besides set up camp and think up a plan. That always seemed to happen, didn't it? Anyhow, they all set up camp not too far away and had five men who were all excellent swimmers go and investigate. They were to swim around, under, by, through, and in every possible direction, to find out anything. Even Joren, surprisingly, participated. Maybe it was because the jab about not helping around at all had gotten to him, or maybe he just wanted to cool down (there's still a heat wave going on, member?) or maybe he just wanted an excuse to show his chest, the self-obsessed jerk, eh, who knows.

Anyhow, he was one of the five swimmers, who reported the following facts:

  1. Whatever was in the water was circular and round.
  2. It was cold, like metal or stone.
  3. It was big, they all tried swimming down as far as they could to reach the bottom but with no luck. They kept running out of air.
  4. It was also tall; they stood on one another's shoulders and still didn't reach the top.
  5. There was no door, window, bridge or anything. Or at least none were there as far as they could tell.

The info wasn't really all that helpful. And the swimmers were all getting tired, so they climbed out of the water and Michael stepped forward to have a go at breaking the spell or enchantment or whatever it was.

Joren pulled his body out of the pool and shrugged on his tunic as he walked over to the waiting men and Kel. They were standing there, staring at Michael, as his face contorted in deep thought as lines crossed his sweat-soaked brows. Joren joined the rest of them and also watched.

But it was no good, Michael, who was the only mage, (their other two mages hadn't come along due to various reasons. One had come down with goat-pox (thanks Jae) and the other had accidentally turned his hair pink (blame Jae *again*) when he tried to cure the other guy of goat-pox) could do nothing. After half an hour of trying to break the spell he concluded that it was unbreakable and only the gods themselves could possibly put on a spell so strong. He then collapsed and had to be awakened by Sam and some of his strong-smelling plants.

The men dispersed and set about preparing camp. Kel went to her bag to get the seeds she had packed for Crown. Right after she had fed the little bird she dusted off her hands and stood up. She turned to the silver pool; it was just so…_strange._

Someone else seemed to be thinking these same thoughts, as if on a sixth sense she sensed someone standing behind her, she whirled around to find Joren standing two feet behind her, his eyes resting on her back (now face) or perhaps the pool behind her.

She eyed him suspiciously and was about to say 'what do you want' but he spoke up first.

"That pool isn't normal is it?"

"No…"she said slowly, and silently added, a _duh._

He shook his head and pointed, "no fish."

"What?"

"There's no fish, look."

She looked, yup, no fish.

"The river, which empties into the pool is packed with them, and yet…it's empty."

She walked up again to the pool and took another look, _he's right _she thought, _there aren't any fish swimming around, I guess they can't live in this strange silver water…_"You have point, Joren," she admitted grudgingly, she still didn't really like him.

"Joren has a point? Well that's a first." Cleon's voice suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Shut up, Kennan," Joren's voice was low and cold,

Cleon appeared out of some bushes, "just stating a universal truth," he said innocently, smiling brightly and winking at Kel.

Joren looked him straight in the eye, "listen up clown-head-"

"Clown-head? Who? Me?"

Joren narrowed his eyes into tiny slits; Cleon did the same. Joren's hands balled up; Cleon's hands did too. Joren stepped into a fighting stance; Cleon followed.

Seeing as how a major fight was looking very probable, Kel decided to break it up before it broke out, even though she would have loved to sock Joren a good one on the jaw.

"Enough! Honestly, you two are acting like a bunch of bratty little-" But she stopped suddenly as she noticed something _leap_ out of the water and dive back in.

"Kel? Kel! Hello? Don't tell me you're done yelling at us already,"

"Huh? Wa-Oh yeah, two little children who-" there it was again! She must be imagining things, "Did you guys see anything in the water?"

"Nope."

"Probably a crocodile."

"A croc Joren?" Cleon sneered.

"Yeah, most moats have crocs in 'em." 

And what makes you so sure this is a moat?"

"'Cause it's surrounding a tower."

"A tower?" Cleon said skeptically.

"You're all idiots. I have to do all the thinking around here."

"Hey!"

"Look."

For the second time that day Kel looked when Joren commanded, she followed his pointing finger, but all it lead to was a pile of dark rocks and some dirt.

Seeing the puzzled expression on their faces he clarified again, "no, _look_."

This time Kel saw it, a long, dark, shadow.

***

~*Saphron*~

A/N: Hee-hee, not many a/n's this time! ::gasps in shock:: Anyhow, I'm changing character mode here. Joren used to be just an annoying distraction, but I decided that he really had no purpose, so I had to give him one. (Actually, since he's come to life he took it himself, but hey, y'know) He now is going to have an important role! Who'd 'v thought…

A/N/N: There probably aren't many crocodiles in Tortall, I know, it's more of a medieval castle thing, but I dunno, I didn't have any other ideas…oh well, whatever.

A/N/N: I spoke too soon on the a/n thing-but anyhow, pleez review! I haven't gotten any in a while ::whimpers:: and if you review, pleez specifize what chapter, this chapter thing messes it up. Thanks.


	12. The Tower's Tenant

The Rainy Day Trip

Part XII

By Saphron (hee-hee, I get to have my name on the top and the bottom! Lucky, lucky me…)

A/N: Woo-hoo, here's chapter twelve. Kel & Co. enter the tower…what will they find? Or rather, _who_ will they find? Kinda long for all those long-fic people. More Joren. More everybody. What fun. Too descriptive, but hey, that's my writing style. Read on.

Deny (ie: disclaimer-well, you know what they always say, whatever you do, deny, deny, deny.) I officially deny that I ever owned Tamora Pierce's characters. That can go on the record too, on one of those little pieces of parchment written with an ink quill with the eagle stamp and the red wax steal. And signed witnesses and everything. Lawyers, y'got nothing. =P So there, ha. (As if they actually gave a damn.) On with the story.

Oh wait, Vlasmear (where have I heard that name before?) belongs to me *::gasp:: I actually own something in this wretched story!* but I don't care if you steal him (not that you'd actually want to) but just ask me first.

A/A/N: Noel, originally I was going to do that weak spot thing but then I changed my mind…you'll see why later on ::grins mischievously:: I had a sudden…'inspiration' *cackles evilly…*

The three looked at each other, and then bolted for the circle of men.

*

Raoul was sitting talking with Michael; whatever was in the pool had a big connection to the random attacks by the beasts. He could feel the magic and power radiating from the center. But what was the cause of it? What could it possibly be? As if on answer to his question:

"It's a tower! It's a tower!"

"A tower, look, a tower!"

"See? It's a tower!"

"A tall one!"

"A tall tower!"

The three kids all ran into the circle of men and started shouting and yelling and jumping up and down, babbling incoherently, or at least Kel and Cleon did, Joren nonchalantly acted as if this was no big deal.

"What'd you thinks in the tower?"

"Who knows!"

They were still rambling on and on before he turned to Joren, and asked him (of all people) what in the hell they were so excited about.

"The thing in the middle of the pool is a tower," he said slowly and clearly, crossing his arms, "you can see it's shadow on the ground."

Raoul looked, he was right, according to the dark shape on the ground there was something tall, which looked suspiciously like a tower, in the middle of the pool. He hadn't noticed it before because they had arrived at noon, and plus the magic water didn't show a reflection...but whatever was in the tower couldn't stop the sun from shining.

Person inside tower's POV:

"Hmmm…looks like they discovered my little tower. Next thing I know they'll be probing around for hidden doors! I might as well save them the trouble, and let them in…"

Back to regular narrating:

Kel and Cloen had calmed down by now but everyone else was talking excitedly. But as everyone was whispering about what an unknown, hidden, invisible, mysterious tower was doing in the middle of nowhere, there was a shimmering of light.

Pale colored streaks of bright light started to appear and waver, they started at the bottom and bounced to the top, as they went revealing a tall, circular spire.

It was a dark opal colored turret, made of either stone or iron, it was hard to tell in the dying light. A large wooden door appeared, and a narrow stone bridge. They could see no windows.

The door creaked open gently, to reveal a dark interior. A tall man stepped out; he had snow-white hair and wrinkled gnarled hands. Yet for all these features he still looked as young as the beginning of the world, as if his age were only an illusion.

He smiled, showing two rows of sparkling white teeth, "welcome. Welcome to my humble abode, my name is Vlasmear, though you may call me Vlas, and I live as a hermit in these mountains." 

Everyone was too shocked to pay much attention to protocol, except Raoul, who had had a lot of practice in these sorts of things. "Thank you, my name is Raoul, and these are the men of the King's Own."

The hermit raised his eyebrows a slight centimeter, as he thought to himself, _the king's own? How very surprising…_

He nodded, "let me guess, you have traveled here to defeat the beasts which live in the cliffs east from here, am I correct?" Raoul nodded yes. "Then you have come to the right place, I shall help you," he smiled, once again showing his perfect teeth.

"Thank you, but we've been doing fine on our own." The men all gave him strange looks, why not accept a little help? Their leader was forever surprising them.

He laughed merrily, "nonsense, I insist. This tower is bigger than it looks, you all must come and stay and rest here for a few nights."

Raoul smiled back, "we appreciate your offer, however-"

The hermit sighed as a lonely look suddenly appeared on his face, "oh please, I have so few visitors. Of course, I'm really not a people-person, which is why I built my tower here away from all the hustle and bustle of cities and towns, but every now and then it's nice to see a human face… Of course I'll understand if you don't want to stay with a boring old man such as myself, you young people these days," he sighed again, "very well, I'll just go back into my lonely little tower and-"

The guilt must have gotten to Raoul, "please don't think so ill of us, we just didn't want to impose on your gracious hospitality, we'd be happy to stay for as long as you will host us."

The tall man almost leaped for joy, "excellent! Please, right this way, I was just about to have dinner and you're all welcome to join me…"

*

Fifteen minuets later everyone was seated around a large wooden table, happily eating a home cooked meal, something that they hadn't seen for days. The table was really a large rock (hee-hee, rock) that the hermit, who was consequently also a wizard, had transfigured. He had been able to easily whip up a meal for thirty within moments. There was fresh bread and olives, wines, cheeses, pots of stew, red meat and white meat, green peas and bowls of various fruits, honeyed desserts and plum pudding, everything you could ask for in a feast after marching several days on porridge and whatever else they could hunt down.

Everyone was happy and content. They were going to stay there for the next one or two nights probably, in the guest chambers he had managed to fix up. They would all get hot showers, a few square meals and enough time to rest and repair weapons and relax.

The tower really was big, with a grand circular staircase leading up. The entrance room was filled with soft red couches and a stone hearth with a warm fire cackling in it. The floor below that, submerged underneath the pool, was the kitchen. It was nice and cool down there, _a good place to practice with a glaive_, Kel thought to herself. _I don't want to get out of practice. _Kel found the kitchens to be a very nice hiding spot, no one really ventured down there much and she could swing the glaive without fear of accidentally knocking some one out.

Above the living room was a magnificent library, lined wall to wall with books. Which of course the hermit/wizard didn't mind letting some of the more scholarly men borrow. Sam spent the next few days rapturously looking through plant books, and likewise Michael and magic books.

Above the library were the guest chambers, little rooms each with their own bed and bath. Above the guests' wing was the hermit/wizard's study and bedroom, and above that the observatory and attic. Since he was always doing experiments he warned everyone to stay away else they find they were accidentally turned purple.

Everyone at the supper table was enjoying themselves. Cleon was alternating between listening to Vlasmear recount past exploits of danger and brave deeds and winking and chatting with Kel. The only person who wasn't having a good time was Joren, who was moodily picking at his food and glancing at Vlasmear from time to time. And Kel too.

After super everyone crawled under layers of fine, if not a bit dusty, silk blankets and drowsily drifted off to sleep, the rich wine they had drunken taking an instant effect. All except one person, who lay awake and wondered, and found sleep very far away indeed.

***

~*Saphron*~

A/N: U like peeps? I know, a bit too descriptive, but oh well. That's the way I write. Part thirteen hopefully to be up tomorrow. And thanks everyone who reviewed, if you hadn't this part never would have been posted because I would have actually been doing grammar homework *****yuck*** **instead of procrastinating all day to do this. ::grins:: C ya round.


	13. Eavesdropping

The Rainy Day Trip

Part XIII

By Saphron (my name's so pretttttty!)

A/N: Very short chapter, came on impulse, changes my story, again…I keep doing this, all my original plans… they feel so neglected. Anyhow, it's short but good I think, a fun little chapter, read on! Sorry for the wait.

Negation (ie: disclaimer, not a perfect cinnamon but oh well, means to cancel/veto or something like that.) I negate all my claims of Tamora Pierce's fabulous characters. I only own Sam, Michael, and Vlasmear, which isn't much. ::Vlasy growls at me and I ignore him:: So don't sue! I don't have any money; all of it goes towards books. And there is no way in hell anyone lays a finger on my books, which you wouldn't want anyway cause they're all ripped and torn from all the times I've reread them, but anyhow, you can't have them and that's all I own. So go litigate someone else actually worthy of being bothered and hassled by you lawyers who like to sue students who only have books. Ok, I'm done chastising law-people now, which aren't all bad, only the ones who would consider suing me. Now I'm rambling…All lawyers' fault, grr, so on with the story before I overexcite myself again and fall off my chair. Which isn't fun, stupid fragile tailbone…::grumbles::

Jorren lay awake, hands rested behind head, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't drunken any wine, like Kel and Cleon, because they had been deemed too young. As he was counting the little dots he wondered, what was this Vlas guy up to? No good, that's for sure. He was evil through and through, but no one else seemed to share this opinion besides him. Of course, he was naturally suspicious and untrusting by nature, you had to be when you had the kind of childhood he had lived through, which wasn't exactly what you'd call happy.

His past had made him resentful and critical of everything, and naturally defensive as well. But that wasn't the point, the point _was _that he suspected that Vlasmear wasn't exactly all he was cracked up to be.

__

But of course I can't do a thing, he thought bitterly to himself. Sleep wasn't coming and it wasn't going to. He may not have been a genius but he could tell that it was no good to lie in bed and brood.

He got up and shrugged on a tunic and some breeches, he might as well do something productive, like practice staff fighting. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was pretty pathetic with a staff. Or better yet he could go spy on Kel while she slept; sometimes he just liked to watch her as she lay at peace.

He stumbled out the room and down the hall, bumping into miscellaneous statues and gods-know-what-else. He couldn't remember which room was Kel's, thirteen? Fifteen maybe? He was about to give up his futile search when he heard a noise coming from not to far away.

He was very good at spying, him being so writhe and in body and sly in character, so he found himself following the noise and eavesdropping on its speaker.

"Yes, that's right-the wine…poison…everyone drank, except for the children…they're young, can't do anything to stop me…" He recognized that oily voice-Vlasmear. dun dun dun dun

"It's perfect…blood sacrifices…exactly what I need…controlling my beasties is hard work…I needed some fresh blood for the potion…" Once again, he was no genius but he could tell that things were _not_ looking good…he inched forward a bit so he could hear better,

"No, they're not dead, yet…soon, the wine…enough time…unfortunately it won't take effect for another 24 to 48 hours, but when it does…it destroys their sense of reality…disillusionment, in other words…they won't remember why they're here…they'll be at my total command, I can easily control and manipulate them…"

This was so bad it wasn't even funny.

"There's no way I can stopped, the only way that they an regain their senses is to swallow the-," This was vital that he hear, "_nox noctis-umbra venenum_, which is the only antidote…and we all know that nigh-high impossible…::evil laughter:: As for the children…" He inched closer, nearly knocking over a porcelain vase, "he suspects me, I know he does. He must be gotten rid of…"

The voice died down to a whisper and as hard as he could Joren could no longer hear a thing. _Shit, _he swore in his mind, _what in the hell I'm I gunna do?!?!?!_

***

~*Saphron*~

A/N: Cliffy? Hee-hee, kinda I guess. ::Sighs:: I've changed my initial plan (again!) I just thought of the poison thing literally fifteen minutes ago! And him ebing captured too, originally it was…well never-mind, I think I'm just gunna burn all my plans in the fireplace and just go on impulse next time ::grumbles:: and when will be 'next time'? You ask, and I answer, u guys get to decide! Don't you feel special? I'm not trying to be a meanie, yes I am but I'm telling you right now that chances are part fourteen (written IVX, right? I dunno roman numerals all that well-help pleez) will be out a lot quicker if…you guessed it, I get some reviews! ::gasp:: what an impossible demand! How can it ever be fulfilled? I know, I know, I expect _soooo_ much out of you guys, don't I! Just like Lord Wyldon. ::grins:: I'm such a meanie-Ok, nuff said. ;)

A/A/N: Note to all those Latin-speaking peeps out there, anyone know what 'nox noctris umbra means'? Woo-hoo, it actually has meaning. Not really, I just like the English equivalent a lot so I translated it into Latin (actually my faithful dictionary did it for me but don't tell pleez) cause it sounds like an antidote potion kinda. For those of you (like me) that couldn't read Latin if their life depended on it. It translates ruffly to (I defied basic grammar laws I'm sure but oh well, this is Latin the *Saphron way*, "night-shade potion." Now, on with reviewing, *pleez.*


	14. Telling

The Rainy Day Trip

Part XIV

By Saphron (there's a squiggly red line underneath my name! ::gasp:: what does this mean? You mean to tell me that the all-high and mighty name of "Saphron" in nonexistent??? Oh, oh, oh!)

A/N: I know the last chapter was short, but this one definitely makes up for it I think. Hee-hee, *starts giggling* I had fun writing this…::shakes head:: Cleon, Cleon, Cleon…

Waive: (ie: Disclaimer, interesting word I picked up that of course I have no idea how to pronounce and can therefore never use, but oh well. Means something like disclaimer, I'm sure it's vaguely related.) Let's see, I own, um, I own…er, nothing. I never realized it till now! ::gasp:: Wow, did anyone know this besides me? Are you all plotting against me? Yes, you are! It's a mass conspiracy! No one will tell me a thing! I thought everyone belonged to me, but now I find out I'm wrong! ::gasp again:: you evil, evil people! I can't believe this collaboration!! Wait-no, wait a minute, I've always known that nothing belongs to me…it all belongs to Tamora Pierce! That's right…so, ah, I guess you weren't all conspiring against me..eh-he, sorry for that little mix-up, ::ahem:: on with the story…

His first thought was that he would need help, and lot's of it. He carefully slid away from the crack in the door, nearly knocking over the vase, and then stealthily made his way over to his room. He entered and plopped down on his bed, a frown upon his countenance.

What was he going to do? Well, whatever it was he would need help, he couldn't do it alone. He had to tell someone. He got up, ready to go wake up the rest of the party, and then sat back down again. No one would believe him, why would they? They all hated him in the first place; he had never really been a people-person. And they all just loved Mr. I'll-feed-you-poison.

Which reminded him, the poison had been slipped into the wine, good thing he and Kel and Cleon didn't drink any, (although he was sorely tempted to.) What was that about 24 hours? It must be one of those poisons that takes awhile to circulate throughout the blood stream or something, but in any case, he only had a day or two left before everyone would be rambling idiots. I know nothing about poison/medicine, so I don't know if that makes sense, but the characters need some time to defeat Vlasmear-(doesn't that name _sound _evil?) so um, I used my creative license.

He should tell _someone_ though, probably Kel or Cleon, not that they'd believe him, but it was more likely than Raoul or someone actually having faith in him. Yes, that's it, he'd tell Kel, she was sensible and levelheaded, she'd probably be the most likely to give him some credit. Well, that is if she didn't still hold a grudge, which was likely.

He again sneaked out of his room for the second time that night to look for Kel, or rather, morning, as this whole transaction had taken quite awhile and it was now close to dawn. What _was _her room number again? Something in the teens, sixteen maybe. Eighteen! Yes, eighteen was it. 

He marched silently over to Kel's door and opened it, all he could see was a figure lying under heaps of silk blankets. He closed the door and walked over to her bed. He raised a hand and was about to shake her shoulder, which he saw peeking out from the covers along with her little nose and the rest of her face. He stopped, and looked at her, she was so peaceful, so calm, so-beautiful.

He shook his head, what was he thinking? And shook her awake, "Kel," he muttered, when he got no reaction he said more fiercely, "Kel! Wake up, it's important."

Kel slowly opened her eyes, was it daybreak already? Upon seeing Joren standing over her she nearly screamed. Instead she just bit her lip and sat straight up in bed, "Joren! What in the hell are you doing? Why are you in my room? Get out so I can get some sleep," she hollered/muttered, obviously annoyed. 

She was about to pull the covers over her head again but Joren stopped her, "Shh-Kel, be quiet. I have something to tell you."

"Do you know what time it is?" She said furious.

"Uhh-"

"Is it so much to ask to be able to get a few hours of rest?" She said exasperated, throwing her hands into the air.

"Kel!" She saw the worried, serious expression on his face and decided that as long as she was up she might as well hear him out.

He took a deep breath, "Ok, here's what happened…"

*Meanwhile, a little while before…

Crown pecked angrily at the door, why wasn't Kel opening it for her? She had let her out last night so she could go stretch her wings, and she had come back a few minuets before the sun rose, when Kel would normally be up. Where was she? She was hungry, she wanted some seed, and some water too. At the palace there was always a window to fly through, but here, there weren't any. Or at least none she could find. She had entered through a small hole in the attic roof, where a few shingles had fallen off. She had come to Kel's door, and could even hear noises coming form the room so she knew she was up. But she wasn't answering! This was ridiculous; she wanted breakfast, _now_. Sorry if I made Crown seem like a brat, not my intention, I luv Crown

But Kel was too busy listening to Joren's story to pay much attention to the little beak pecking at her door, so the little bird flew off to the next best thing; Cleon.

Cleon was sleeping when a little bird entered his room and leaped onto his bed. He always left the door open, just habit. The bird hopped over to Cleon and started pecking his noise. _Up, up, get up, now._ It cheeped.

Cleon at first ignored the little bit of pain but finally got fed up, "Cwn! G'way, I'mf sleemmfing," he mumbled, pulling the blankets closer. "Grr," he growled and sat up, "what is it?" Seeing how excited the little bird was (naturally, she was hungry, birds can eat a _lot_ y'know, sorry, back to story) he immediately thought of Kel, what if Crown was coming to get him because she was hurt or in trouble? Without even bothering to rationalize or get dressed properly he bounded out of bed, and ran at breakneck speed out of his room, barley remembering to shrug on some pants first.

*Meanwhile, back in Kel's room.

After hearing his story she had ordered him to turn his back while she quickly threw on some breeches and a vest. Then she stood to face him and crossed her arms. "How do I know you're not lying? He seemed pretty nice to me," _lair,_ she thought, _you know perfectly well that this Vlas-guy is creepy with a capitol C. _"Or just playing some dumb trick," _which he hasn't done in a long time, _"or making this all up," _why in the hell would he do that?_

"Or-" But before she could make another point of argument he grabbed both her arms and nearly shook her to death. "Kel! Think about it, why would I lie to you?!" His hands were shaking and his eyes were desperate.

"I would never, _ever _do that! And especially not about something as important as this!" Against her better judgement she decided to believe him. The rational part of her mind told her that he was a big jerk who was probably just trying to trick her, but the other part of her mind looked into his worried, pathetic eyes; eyes that begged for acceptance and trust, and she just couldn't say no. Nor could she look away.

Just about then, Cleon burst through the room, as always, with the _worst_ possible timing, nearly knocking the door off it's hinge, and barged in, slamming it shut and once again nearly disabling the poor piece of wood.

He took in the situation in an instant, of course getting the wrong impression, as his eyes strayed to Kel's worried ones and Joren's hungry ones and his hands on her arms. Which in his eyes didn't look so good.

"Get away from her you ass-whole!" He hissed, "you god-damn let go of her right now!"

Joren half spun, glaring at Cleon, but he let go.

Cleon yanked him back by the collar of his shirt anyhow, "you son-of-a-bitch! Don't let me ever catch you with your greasy paws on her again or I'll-"

"_Relax_, Kennan, just relax. "

"Don't tell me what to do you sleezebag!" Someone's pissed

"It's not what you think, we were just _talking_ for crissakes."

"Talking my a-"

"Cleon!" Kel interposed, "enough. He's right. We weren't doing anything," she rolled her eyes, embarrassed. "God."

"Oh," First Cleon looked suspicious. Then he looked confused. Then he looked embarrassed. Then he looked all three. "Well, alright then." He said awkwardly as he let go of Joren's shirt.

Joren muttered under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like 'clown-head' before he started scowling at Cleon. "Well as long as you've come to the whore-house, care for a go?" He sneered sarcastically.

"Joren!" Kel shrieked.

"What?" he said innocently.

Kel rolled her eyes; Cleon started to look suspicious again. Joren smirked and sat down on Kel's bed. "Listen up Kennan, this is important…"

***

~*Saphron*~

A/N: I know, I know, some of the cussing was really a tad bit modernized, I don't think there's any Christ in Tortall (but I I'm not TP so I don't know) but oh well I'm using my creative author's license. It has this pretty little picture of me on it, and all these random numbers and a little box in the corner that clearly says, "as a fanfic author, Saphron has the right to do anything she damn well pleases with her stories." So there ya go. I mean hey, if it's written down it's gotta be legal. I apologize to all that were thus offended by any profanity/any other cause of offendoment! All in simple fun. And you hafta admit, it was pretty funny. ::starts laughing uncontrollably again:: (pg or pg-13 peeps?)

A/A/N: I have once _again _changed my plans! (All because this chapter was, like I aid last time, written on *impulse*) Don't know if you all remember, but sadly, there will be no spideren attack. Or at least I don' think so. I don't know, anything can happen.

A/A/A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Which made me write this instead of studying for a Spanish quiz that I most likely failed! (por y para, not fun) And thanks to all who told me proper roman numerals, I originally had it IVX if you can imagine, I know, I know, what a dolt. But oh well, thanks to all you educated people out there I have saved what little non-humiliated part of me I have left! I commend you all.

A/A/A/A/N: 'Nother thing, last chapter, if you bothered reading the author's note, you'll see a little line saying that he was captured, which obviously he wasn't. I had just at the last minute decided to take out the line that said, "the next thin he knew little bright stars were floating around in mid-air, then, total blackness." And forgot to change the author's note. I know, I know, I do everything on impulse and all my original plans get ruined. ::Sighs:: And I had a dungeon to lock him in to! But this chapter just came to me and it seemed _so _funny, I mean come on, " Well as long as you've come to the whore-house, care for a go?" Cracks me up. No offense to anybody out there but anyhow, I couldn't leave this chapter out so he got saved from kidnapping. Plus I figured someone might notice. ::shrugs:: oh well, whatever. Maybe my little dungeon will come in use one day…

A/A/A/A/A/N: (I think I hold some sort of a/n record here) Some peeps have requested that is become a K/J fic, or at least have a K/J theme involved. I really don't know what to do. One thing, I really don't think that the real SQUIRE is going to have any K/J but that's just my opinion. I think it's gunna be K/C (yeah, I like Cleon!) but I dunno. Second, Sulia Serafine is the currant resident K/J ficauthor and I don't want to interfere on her turf or 'copy' any of her ideas. (What do y'all think?-Sulia, if you're reading this right now then please, please e-mail me [turtlegirl884488@aol.com][1] and tell me if you mind if this possibly becomes K/J, I swear I won't if you say no. And anyone else who wants to e-mail me about questions/comments you can J ) And plus I was originally, if anything, going to have a bit of K/C (as seen in the water fight) but now I don't know! K/J would be a challenge, but I admit, it kinda appeals to me…I really don't know! What do y'all think? K/J, K/C or nothing. You get to vote! Tell me pleez, the future of this fic, rests in _your _hands! ::stands up nobly with hand over heart:: Ok, I'm done playing politician, who's up for steak? Sorry, random, goodbye.

Add in your reviews what you'd like!

Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:turtlegirl884488@aol.com



	15. Nox Noctis-Umbra Venenum

The Rainy Day Trip

Part XV

By Saphron (my name _still _isn't in the dictionary…::growls::)

A/N: Another long chapter! Well, our heroes discover a bit of useful 411 and everyone is happy. Read on, read on.

Relinquishment (ie: Disclaimer-hey that's a good word, kinda. Means to give up or yield. Now, for my 'oath.') On this 8th day of the month of February in the year of our lord, King Jonathon III of Conte, I do hereby solemnly swear unto my knight's sword that all characters are the sole property of One Tamora Pierce, Goddess of all fantasy literature for girls and the eternal deity of literary perfection. In short, I own nothing.

The first thing the three did once everyone was up was to run to Raoul and tell their story. They weren't sure if he would believe them, as even Cleon was still a tad bit skeptical, but they had to try.

They found him, Michael, Iness and Sam inside the library, studying and discussing and reading. They appeared more or less normal, which was a good sign.

They opened the door, lined up, and Joren stepped forward to tell what he had discovered. When he was done the four adults glanced at each other uneasily.

"You three drank some wine even though we told you not to, huh?" He said.

"What?!" They chorused.

"Come on Kel," her older brother piped up, "you know not to get drunk."

"Must still be in their systems," muttered Sam.

"Could be the fresh mountain air," Michael said more to himself, "high altitudes can do that you know."

Raoul shook his head, "you three had better go lien down for a bit."

Try as they might, Kel, Cleon and Joren could not convince them that they were telling the truth. In the end they had each been ordered to spend the rest of the day in bed drinking lots of fluids and getting plenty of rest. Sam even brewed up a potion to help, 'clear their minds.'

"Well that failed miserably," said Cleon as they walked out of the room, trying to get the nasty taste of sulfur out of their mouth.

"No kiddin' Kennan."

Kel rolled her eyes, "well we're not giving up. We'll just have to find out about this 'nox-noctris umbra' potion thing on our own."

"Where will we look?" Cleon asked.

"A book," answered Kel.

"No good," Joren muttered. "They're in the library, and besides, do you honestly think any information as important as this would be found just any commonplace like the library? No, if anything, it'd be in those upstairs rooms he forbade us to enter…"

*

First they checked to see where the wizard was; fortunately for them he was out with some of the men socializing her perhaps doing something else. They climbed the forbidden stairs and tried the door. No luck, it was locked.

Joren sighed, "I'll handle it." He took a long, skinny piece of metal and stuck it in the door luck. He crouched down and began moving it around.

Cleon was obviously a bit impressed, "where'd you learn to pick locks?"

"Picked it up as a kid." He didn't say anything more and thirty seconds later the door swung open and the three marched in. They were expecting it to be harder than that, but obviously the wizard didn't think anyone would intrude on his personal space.

The workroom was definitely not what you'd call full of normal décor. Books lined the walls all askew, much less organized then the library, and along shelves and tables lay little jars with Kel-didn't-want-to-know floating around in them. Littered along the ground lay heaps and heaps of papers and random writings in ruins and other archaic symbols. Crystal balls and scepters were randomly spread throughout the room, and other magical devices. But the most eye-catching thing that the trio noticed was an altar of blood.

In the back center of the room there lay a shrine of the most horrific things Kel had ever seen. Skulls hung atop one another in a dangling chain, blood splattered the black cloth and long burned-out incense let out a smoky, charred smell. Kel thought she was going to be sick.

They walked reluctantly forward, they really didn't want to take even one step closer to the chantry of evil, but they had to find out the antidote potion. They started pulling down books and papers and looking through anything and everything with writing.

"I can't believe I'm reading of my own free-will," Joren muttered, sure he opened books to do mandatory homework, but he hardly ever actually opened, much less read without reluctance, a book that was not education-related.

Kel tugged at the Yamani cat hanging around her neck, she had discovered a small hole at the top of the head and strung a string through. It made the perfect necklace and Kel liked to finger it and fiddled with it when she was nervous, which wasn't often.

For the next two 'n half hours they searched, and searched, and searched, and searched some-more, but to no avail. They could find nothing. The afternoon had slipped by; they hadn't gotten anything accomplished besides nearly hurling from the putrid odor radiating from the altar, and they were about to give up.

Kel sighed, "it's no use. Come on, let's go. Half this stuff we can't even read, either it's written in a different language or Vlas needs to work on his penmanship." Cleon, who was sitting right next to her, chuckled.

"What? You're giving up? What happened to our 'we're not leaving till we're done' Kel?"

"She's gone on a vacation, now let's go. I still haven't fed poor Crown."

Joren surprised them all with, "well you guys can scram if you like but I'm staying."

Kel sighed again and tugged at her necklace. "Fine, I just wish I knew were we could get the info we need."

Cleon tried to joke, "why it's right h-, right h-, right-" he stopped and scratched his head. Kel and Joren glanced at him. "Well I was going to say that it's right h-, I dunno, I just can't say it!"

Joren raised his eyebrows so they were nearly lost behind his light blond hair, "What? Stop kiddin' around Kennan, this is serious business."

"NO! I'm serious, I can't say that it's right, well, h-ugh! It's like I can't lie or something."

Right as he said that Kel felt a small itching/burning sensation on her chest. "Ow!" She exclaimed, as she reached into her shirt and pulled out the Yamani 'cat.' "What in the-?"

"Kel? What's wrong?

"I-I don't know, m-my cat, it just started hurting me!"

Cleon looked confused but Joren quickly grabbed it out of Kel's smitten hands, nearly choking her to death.

"Hey!"

"Let me see this a sec." He started examining it, turning it over this way and that, which was very uncomfortable for Kel, who had to lean over so he could see it. Finally he gave it back to her.

"It's magic. Powerful magic, I'm surprised you didn't know it before."

"Well I don't exactly have the gift do I?" She snapped.

He shook his head, "it's some kind of token or charm, and whenever you're in its presence, I don't think you can lie."

"That's crazy."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Let's test it."

"Ok."

"Say, um…say, 'Joren is the high and mighty supreme ruler of the universe, and everyone bows down to him.'" And then added, "'plus all chics really dig him.'"

Kel rolled her eyes, but to prove him wrong, "fine. Joren is the, is the, is the-" She couldn't say it! She physically couldn't say it!

"See, I told you so," he said with a smirk. He loved being right.

Kel glared at him, "but that doesn't help us."

"Yes it does, here. He pulled the string over his head and stood up. "We can find out all about the _nox noctis-umbra venenum _in _this_ room." He grinned, "see?"

"No."

"I just said we can find what we're looking for while _holding _the cat, that _means _that I must have told the _truth."_

"There's a first," Cleon muttered.

But Kel's eyes lit up in recognition, "of course!"

The next half-hour they played a game of hot & cold, that went more or less along the lines of, "I am three feet away from the potion info." Etc. etc., and eventually the game ended when they discovered a large leather-bound book peeking out from underneath a woven silk tapestry. They pulled away the wall hanging and lifted out the dusty book. Cleon took a deep breath and blew hard; a thick layer of dust flew off and drifted lazily through the air. After everyone was done hacking and gagging from a small coughing fit they opened up the old crankily yellow parchment pages and after flipping through a few pages Joren read aloud:

__

The Nox Noctis-Umbra Venenum

Antidote for the 'mens mentis tempero' potion, a powerful tonic used as a mind-control poison. The nox noctris-umbra venenum (potion) is the only known cure for this particular toxin. It is made using the petals of the nightshade flower, hence the name, an extremely rare plant found only in high mountainous altitudes. It only blooms at night, unlike most floras it drinks up moonlight instead of sunlight. Its soft petals range in color from a pale violet to a rich purple, but beware the deadly thorns, which bring only eternal sleep when pricked by one. It is rumored that the peoples of the ancient world often used it in many medical cures to help clear the mind and even restore lost sanity. Its existence is doubtful, for all of whom have gone in search of this magical plant have never ere returned to tell of it. Some believe that it has incredible powers unknown unto humankind, however these people are often discredited. Whether or not it truly does blossom is an uncertain fact, however prominent it may be in folk-legends of yore.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Ok, so what we gotta do is go find this plant, grind it up, and spoon feed it to our elder superiors, right?"

"Right. Come on, let's go."

***

~*Saphron*~

A/N: There ya go peeps, another chapter. I hope this is still interesting enough to read. Ok, so what happens now? I haven't really gotten that far yet. But I think I've got a good set up where something exciting can happen. There's tons of possibilities, (like getting lost, or attacked or something) everything from action/adventure to maybe a little romance. I'm sure I'll think of something fun to write, but if any of you have any ideas…well, don't hesitate to tell me, anything you wanna see happen to our fav trio? If not I'll come up with something, but anyhow, pleez review and mebbe suggest an idea or two, I'll give you full credit and a special gold star! It's bright and shiny and yellow, and I'm rambling, so anyhow, goodbye. (Thanks to everyone who already gave idea, drop Joren in lake, huh metal mage? Good idea! Tho' I don't think it's likely, very funny! I commend you.)

A/A/N: I'm not sure there are any plants that can survive off of moonlight, which is only deflected sunlight, but I don't know. Anyhow it's magic or something; either that or I can use my creative license. Well ok, just wanted to note that. Bye again.

A/A/A/N: And thanks to everyone who reviewed, I luv y'all. Still undecided about joren or cleon…::sighs:: I'm keeping a tally though, if it's obvious who everyone rather have it'll for sure go that way, if not…well, they have a life of their own so we'll see what happens. Happy weekend peeps. J


	16. Lot's of Glowing Stuff

The Rainy Day Trip

Part XVI

By Saphron

Negación(ie: Disclaimer-ah! D**m the English language! (My mum made me promise I wouldn't swear in my fics anymore…sighs…I have no idea how long that'll last, but I'm making an effort.) There aren't enuff cinnamons! Oh, well, time to put what I *learn* (snorts, sp-class is so pointless it's not even funny-all I do is sleep.) in Spanish class to good use…negación is Spanish for 'disclaimer.' Wee-a new language! I'm really good at educating you all. Soon we'll all be multi-lingual! Anyone have any new foreign words they wanna learn? Nada y nadie pertenece a mí, todo el crédito va a Tamora Pierce. (Translation: yada-yada, I know you can figure this out, but I own nothing! All credit goes to Tamora Pierce.) And thanks to Systran dictionary. And extra special thanks to Larzdinn-great idea for the language thing!!!! Huzzah, time to go call up my on-line dictionary, one sec…ah-ha! Next vocab word will be-well you'll find that out next posting, onward with reading!

A/N: First and foremost, this is IMPORTANT so listen up! It has recently come to my attention, via a reviewer, that they thought that my story was too similar to Sulia Serafine's "A Life Less Ordinary" (great fic by the way) which I was completely oblivious of. Although I have read ALLO, and loved it, I didn't think that I was plagiarizing her work in any way. I e-mailed her and she very kindly understood and told me reassuringly they she has no grudge against me whatsoever, for which I thank her. Anyhow, I want to apologize for anyone out there who finds similarities in her and mine's work, I assure you that they were all completely unintentional. Sulia has been a MAJOR influence, she is an outstanding author and I highly recommend you read her work if you have not all ready done so. That being said, I hope I have cleared the air, if anyone still has questions, pleez feel free to e-mail me at [turtlegirl884488@aol.com][1]. Thank you.

A/A/N: ::takes big breath:: that being said, onto regular a/n's. This chapter really bites. I wrote it out of writer's block and I'm sorry to say it sucks. Or at least I think it does. ::shrugs:: Anyhow, I apologize. Oh well. That's why it took so long, sorry again! (At least it's kinda long…)

A/A/N: Once again plans change! There _will _a spidren attack, in this very chapter! Hey, I didn't know what else to do, ::glares at worthless muse:: so I decided to make them get attacked. I'm really no good at battle but oh well.

The sun was just setting as the trio stole away from the dinner table feigning sickness. They each crept into their room too gather necessary supplies. Kel grabbed her soft leather bag and stuffed into it a pair of breeches, a clean shirt, a water bottle, some small weapons like the dagger from her mysterious benefactor, and a few other random things. She met Joren and Cleon outside and the three trekked through the darkness until they were out of site. Then Joren cast light into a nearby pebble Does Joren have magic? Probably not, but I don't know. ::shrugs:: well for this story he does. Just a little light magic though and that sort of thing, nothing major. My license again. Is it possible to overuse that thing? I hope not. and the three continued, tripping over their own feet a lot less.

First they tried heading north to a grassy place they knew (via a scout) but no luck. They searched the mini-field but all they found were some fireflies and mosquitoes, the former was pretty (and 'romantic'-"your eyes shine as bright as yonder fireflies, my dove" -good ol' Cleon) but the latter was very annoying.

"Ugh!-Stupid bugs," Cleon muttered as he slapped the back of his neck. "They're everywhere!"

They found many flowers, but none that fit the description of nightshade. They couldn't even go that far, for they had to be back by dawn or their disappearance would be noticed.

Trekking around in the semi-dark with two swearing boys was not Kel's idea of a good time, but there weren't really any other options.

Eventually they wandered past the wind swept pasture and into a small forest. All the trees were tall and lank and looked exactly the same. It was so foreboding that none of the three really felt like venturing in there, but a slight shimmer caught their eye and they decided to enter its gloomy depths. 

After wandering around for quite some time they discovered the source of the light, which was hidden deep within the spindly trees, phosphorus moss.

"Great! So we came all the way out into the forest just to find some stupid glowing moss?" Cleon hollered. The mosquitoes had put him in a very bad mood.

"No…" Joren said slowly, "Kel, hand me the book for a sec." It wasn't a question.

She silently gave it to him and started to leaf through it, "I found this earlier before. Something about see page 56 for further details…" smiles at Jae, it's her lucky number suddenly, "ah-ha! See, I was right! As always. The moss is important, listen to this: _Sentai Ourin_ is a phosphorus moss distantly related to the_ nox noctis-umbra _flower. It contains the same glowing phosphorescence (_fluoreszkáló_**) **that is found within. It's characteristics are as followed: whitish-iridescent in color" Kel checked them off while Joren read, "grows in clumps or clusters," _yes_ she though silently "crinkly soft and has the appearance of crumbly powder. Although seeming to appear fragile, it is actually quite durable." All those things worked for the moss on the trees. "And is found in cold, windy altitudes. Although there is no scientific evidence, it has repeatedly been reported that the moss often grows in patterns, instead of at random. We can never know for sure however, although it is deemed popular belief. An old fable is that ancient traders used it to mark paths, but this is unreliable and probably nothing more than a bedtime story."

He finished reading and glanced at the two of them, Kel and Cleon nodded at him and the three mutually agreed, well, they might as well follow the moss trial and see where it would take them.

*

Meanwhile, not too far away:

"I hear him coming," hissed an evil voice, "he should be here soon."

"Yesss-" responded another, just as evil.

"We must kill the boy…the wizard will reward us well if we do so…"

Back to our fav trio:

They 'followed' the trail, if it could be considered that, until they were thoroughly lost. Yes, lost. In the middle of a forest, at night, with nothing but some dumb glowing moss. Joren claimed he could follow any path, so Kel and Cleon let him take the lead. But he of course, had managed to screw everything up by getting them lost.

"We've been traveling around in circles Joren," Cleon told him irritably, "we've passed that tree twice now."

"How can you tell?"

"It has those funny branches."

They bickered and bickered and bickered and Kel just rolled her eyes. She was too tired to intervene, her legs felt like lead and all she wanted to do was a take a nap. She yawned as the two boys started insulting each other over something completely non-related to getting lost, something about what tastes better, beef or chicken. Cleon was all for cows and Joren was all for poultry. Just as Cleon started making squawking noises and flapping his arms Kel stopped abruptly.

Something had caught her eye, but she shook it off. It was just more glimmering moss. Or-was it? Kel wandered away from the cackling chicken and mooing cow, and approached the bright thing, it glowed like the moss except it was even bigger. As she came near she gasped; it was a giant web!

A _spidren's_ web! It glowed in the dark.

This is a true fact! The webs do really glow in the dark, check your wild magic books, page 53 at the bottom to see 4 yourself.

She was about to call the boys/farm animals over when she thought better of it. If there were any spidrens about she didn't want to alert their attention. She turned her back to the web and was about to find the boys, when suddenly a long hairy leg wrapped around her abdomen and covered her mouth, but not before she emitted a small scream.

She fought blindly in the dark, tooth and nail. She lashed out at the thing, or things, another had joined the first, with her dagger, which was the only weapon she had bothered bringing, not really expecting to get attacked. _Stupid _she muttered to herself as the knife was knocked out of her hand. Good thing she remembered a little bit of training from the Yamani islands. As a spidren advanced she swept her legs underneath it and it tripped and fell forward. She took this opportunity to grab it and flip it over her hip, right into another spidren that was sneaking up behind her, the two met with a sickening thud and both collapsed unto the ground.

She stood up straight and took a shaky breath; the only time she could remember being this scared was when her older brother had held her by the feet from atop a balcony.

Then Cleon, as usual, with horrible timing, came crashing through the bush screaming, "what happened? You alright?"

Joren wasn't far behind, "we heard you scream."

She pointed with a shaky finger, still unable to believe that she had lived through the ordeal, to the small pile of black hairy legs lying behind her at her feet.

Joren and Cleon both gasped, and Cleon smiled at Kel, "you took care of those things all by yourself? Good job!" But the foolish grin was soon wiped off Cleon's face and he suddenly lounged forward and knocked Kel out of the way. "Watch out!" he managed to scream first, as Joren jumped into the fray by tackling the other moving body.

Kel jumped up to help as Cleon, as always, tried to joke, "crap! These things are good at playing possum, huh?"

Kel would've laughed or shook her head at him but she was too busy elbowing a spidren she had assumed unconscious in the eye.

He hissed at her, "there's three of you? No matter, we'll get you all!" before trying to bite her.

She dodged the bloodstained teeth and knocked its jaw back, but it was not to be so easily put down. It retaliated with a blow from one of its hairy legs to her stomach, which winded her and caused her to fall to her knees. It sprang at the opportunity, and the next thing she knew all was black.

***

~*Saphron*~

A/N: Well, I guess that dungeon will come in use…::grins::…cliffy? Yeah? WOW! I _never_ do cliffys! Cool! Yeah, um, right…so when's next part up, right? Well…good news…it's already written! ::hopes that's good news:: But…should I post it?…Should I be a big meanie and see how many squeals I can get out of you all first? ::grins evilly:: that'd be fun-c how many reviews I can get. ::sighs:: I'm too nice. I'll post regardless of whether or not anybody reviews- ::snorts:: what a softie.

A/A/AN: Real quick, I've done the language thing again for the name of the moss. _Sentai Ourin _is Japanese for moss and phosphorus, respectively. I figured that the Yamani islands are a lot like Japan, so y'know. And I think TP mentioned that once too, about modeling them after Japan somewhat. And _fluoreszkáló _is, you're never going to believe this, Hungarian of all things. Cool word tho' huh? Er, yeah, just thought I'd mention it.

A/A/A/A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Er, yeah, for all those non-author peeps out there, when you upload a fic you CAN'T CHANGE IT! In other words, you can't go back and edit it without replacing it, which gets rid of your reviews and screws everything up. So I do appreciate all you intellectuals out there who catch my grammar and spelling mistakes (I'm b-a-d at grammar AND spelling, most likely cause I always skip grammar hw to write fanfic ::grins::) and if you want to I suppose you still can…but I won't be able to fix it. Don't' get me wrong, I appreciate you effort, but it's slightly pointless. Anyhow, I just wanted to apologize for all my mistakes, I actually DO go back and reread my fic looking for mistakes (whod've thought?) but I usually don't catch much. Sorry.

Write a review if you feel like it.

   [1]: mailto:turtlegirl884488@aol.com



	17. The Psychopath, the Closet, and the Nigh...

The Rainy Day Trip

Part XVII

By Saphron

Déni (ie: Disclaimer-yeah! Everybody likes all my little cinnamons!(sorry, I forgot how to spell to the real syna-whatever, (and my sp of it is so bad spell-check doesn't even know what I'm talking about) so I settled on the next best thing, the spice, oh well, u all know what I mean) That makes me feel so special! Anyhow-this time it's French- Déni means disclaimer in French! Don't I feel all artistic-like?) I ne posséder rien et personne, tout appartient à Tamora Pierce-woo! What a mouthful, I couldn't pronounce that if my life depended on it. But anyhow, translates to- I own nothing and nobody, everything belongs to Tamora Pierce. So there ya go.

A/N: All you wonderful peeps out there who reviewed-this is for you! Yes, your reviews encouraged me to post the next ch.! Huzzah!

A/A/N: And remember peeps-Nightshade is _Nox Noctis-Umbra _flower. They're the same thing. I just got tired of using the Latin so I'm switching back into English, easier to remember. I've told you all this before right? I think so…well, anyhow, if I haven't, Nox Noctis is night, and Umbra is flower. Yes, I _know _I've told you all this before…but oh well, a little reminder.

A/A/A/N: Hi 'gn peeps. Ah, we find out where Kel is, um, there's a little nightshade involved, Cleon is annoyingly cheerful, and nearly drives Kel crazy. There's a dark closet involved. Nothing happens, sorry, use your imaginations, I'm not good at fluff. That's it. These ch.s keep getting longer. Oh wait! I forgot, one tiny, itsy-bitsy little thing---we find out what the wizard is up to! Why he's doing all the evil stuff he's doing!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!! So read already!

When Kel awoke it was dark, not just dark, but black. She slowly opened leaded eyes and glanced around her. Her cheek was lying on the cold stone floor so she sat up groggily. She wondered if perhaps she was dead, but when she pinched herself she knew she must still be alive. Her entire body hurt too much for her to be in the Black god's realm. Her wrists and ankles were bound and lying next to her were two blurry forms she assumed were Cleon and Joren. Joren was sitting up scowling at the wall but Cleon appeared to still be napping. 

"Where are we?" She gasped out, slightly dazed. Her head pounded with every breath and it was hard to make her lips move and form words.

"How in the hell should I know?" Joren answered moodily.

Kel would have shrugged but a sharp pain in her shoulder convinced her not too. Then they both herd a low moan as Cleon sat up to groan.

He asked the same question as Kel and got the same answer. Cleon tried to stand up but fell back down again as he tripped on the rope around his feet. He sighed, "what now?"

No answer.

So they waited. And waited. And waited some more for a good time. Finally, after what seemed like days but was really only half n' hour, a crack of light appeared as a door creaked open.

"Well, well my little children," sneered an evil voice, "you thought you could defeat me?" A cruel laugh. "I think not! No, you're too late, the potion has already taken effect…soon, all three of you will be dead." More laughter. "My beasties are very hard to control," he drawled, watching Joren glare at him, "I need human blood for the spell to command them. Lot's of blood. The untainted blood of _children_. Virgins to be exact. (Joren snorted, Cleon gave Kel a *look*, ::giggles:: and Kel just rolled her eyes.) And guess who's it's going to be?" A smile showing the perfect white teeth. "Thank you for volunteering, have a nice day." 

With that he waved his hand as a signal and two spidrens entered the room, or whatever it was, and walked forward. Kel felt herself be lifted up and placed upon its back, upside down, Cleon joined her and the other one carried Joren. They were hauled out the door and into the light, from her upside down position Kel could see that she was in the kitchens, apparently is wasn't just used for preparing food but also as a dungeon. My little dungeon! Yeah!

Kel bounced up and down as she was carried up a flight of stairs and through a door. The spidren dumped her onto the ground and she could see that she was in the wizard's study, near the altar of blood.

__

So that's _what it is_, she thought grimly to herself, _a butcher shop made for _slaughtering!

The men from the King's Own were standing nearby, glazed expressions on their faces. Kel remembered Joren telling her that the potion was meant to control minds…that means that the wizard had them under his spell. Now he wouldn't have to worry about them trying to save the kids. He wouldn't have to fight all thirty of them and risk getting hurt; he could just command them to stand still while he slit the adolescent's throats and they would be forced to do so.

"Ah! Perfect, everyone's here? Good, we can begin."

"Wait!" Kel yelled, stalling for time.

"What?" He snarled, exasperated. He could feel the beasts fighting back, if he didn't perform the magic ASAP he would loose control, which wouldn't be good.

Joren caught on quick, "er, why are you doing this?"

"What?"

As if speaking to a small child, or a very simple person, Cleon added, half-grinning, "whyyy-arrrrrre-youuuuu-doooooinggg-thissssss-" he annunciated slowly.

"Well if you must know," he snapped at them, "my beasties are very adept as finding gold hidden within the mountains. They even know where buried treasures lay! It's wonderful, they have already brought me large sums of money," he smiled greedily, "soon, soon I shall be the richest man in the world! Richer than kings! Richer than the gods! Bwhahahahaha!"

Kel glanced at Joren and Cleon, the expression on their faces told her what she was already thinking, '_someone say psychopath!'_

Kel fiddled with the twine behind her, nervously biting her lip.

Suddenly the wizard screamed in pain, "no! Stupid beasts! I _will _control you! Just…give me…some more time! Young ones…come here…quick!" The wizard was withering on the floor, trying desperately to retain his hold on his monsters.

Kel took this opportunity to try and escape, "come on, come on!" she muttered, trying with all her might to rip the rope off her hands. It was no use though; it was just tied too tight. And the wizard was slowly regaining command over the beasts. A glimmer caught Kel's eye as she glanced back towards the wall, a small weapons rack was hanging from it and she could see a dagger sticking out. She inched her way over, motioning to Cleon and Joren to slowly follow. They did, and soon she was backed up against the wall, the knife lightly touching her arm. She moved her wrists up and down slowly, rubbing the twine against the sharp edge. It slowly frayed, a bit at a time.

"Yes!" she whispered excitedly as the last strands broke, thinking _I rock! Go me! _

She leapt forward and quickly slashed the cords binding her friends with the knife and Joren screamed "run" as loud as he could. Neither Kel nor Cleon needed second telling. They all bolted out the door as quick as could be, just as the wizard stood up and snarled, "GET THOSE CHILDREN!" fury echoing in his voice.

The men from the King's Own dashed after them, as Kel and Co. sprinted wildly from one room to the next, stumbling and slipping on the carpet, knocking over vases ad statues and making a mess, cursing their heads off.

The wizard's room was up high, and really the only direction to run was _down_. Soon the trio found themselves in the kitchen where they had originally been held captive. They raced through the door and onto the metal tiles, past the stove and around the island table in the center, smacking into a few stools on the way, and finally pulling open a small door and piling into a supply closet. They shut it and threw all of their weight upon it as the sound of pounding feet grew nearer.

"Where'd they go?"

"I don't know! Check the kitchens."

"I don't see them…"

"Well someone guard the kitchen door anyway, just in case they come in here."

The majority of the men left to search the rest of the tower, leaving only a few sentries behind. They all three breathed a big sigh of relief, even if they weren't totally out of danger yet. They'd just have to wait until they left or fell asleep. Kel looked around her, a small light hung from the ceiling and she could see rows upon rows of various bottles of spices and plants and such wot-not.

Joren crossed his arms, muttering, "this is ridiculous, we're being chased by are own side."

Cloen, as usual, tried to joke, "come now old chap, it isn't their blooty faults they got a bit tipsy on the wine their, pip-pip, it _was _a bally old good drink, y'know. Goes simply splendid with vittles 'n tucker, wot? Jolly good fun t'swallow. Pip-pip cheerio and such wot-not." He said in a faulty English accent, pretending to tip his hat. I know, I know, no England in Tortall, but oh well! I love English accents and I just had to throw that in someone in this fic. And what about Owen and his 'jollys'? Er, well I guess that doesn't really count…oh well, my license again then!

Joren rolled his eyes, "shut up Kennan."

"_You_ shut up, old bean."

"You."

"You."

"Both of you shut up! Do you want them to hear us?" Kel sighed and slumped down against the wall, being trapped in a tiny closet with two bickering boys _wasn't_ her idea of a good time. Poor Kel! Let's all give a big 'awwwwww' and pity her girls. I'm assuming most of my readers are girls…not to be sexist, oh boy, I mean girl, I mean, well I'll just take Kel's advice and shut up now.

They both shut up. And me!

Fifteen minuets later found Kel holding her head and desperately trying not to go insane. Cleon was tapping his fingers on the glass jars and reading the labels out loud. The incessant noise was really getting on Kel's nerves. "Vervain, feildspar, poppy seeds," he could always have fun wherever he went, even in the worst situations, "salamander stew, eww! Cinnamon, nightshade, ground pepper-"

Kel's head snapped up from where it was resting on her knees, "wait, wait, wait, back up!"

"Huh?"

"Quick, what was the last things you just said?"

"Er, salamander stew-totally gross."

"No, after that!"

"Um…pepper? But that's no good, unless of course you need to sneeze. Hey Kel, want to sniff some-"

"Cleon! _Before_ that."

He scratched his head, "but that's just some boring flower or something, night-" He stopped, eyes widening, "NIGHTSHADE!"

Kel and Joren jumped up and all three grinned from ear to ear. All that time they had spent trekking through the dark to get attacked by spidrens was for waste; the flower they were looking for was right here. Sure enough, when they unscrewed the lid they saw a finely grounded powder that appeared to shimmer as a light silverish-violet color.

"Quick, look for more, that tiny bottle may not be enough," Joren said reasonably. So the three tore down the shelves (in Cleon's case literally) looking for more nightshade. Bottles clattered to the floor in their hasty search.

"Let's see, nightingale feathers, nightlight-he's afraid of the dark? Nightmare brew, nightshade!"

"Nightshade?"

"Nah, never mind-nightshade thorns. Highly poisonous."

But the three had no luck. They had to settle on the tiny bottle of dust. There were only a few pinches, but it was better than nothing.

One problem was now solved, but unfortunately that didn't mean every one was now doing happy dances. Two men were still lazily guarding the kitchen, and so they had to wait. They waited so long Cleon, who got bored, fell asleep. This left Joren as Kel's only human contact for communication.

She sighed and rested her head against the door; she might as well follow Cleon's example and take a little nap. But for some reason she just couldn't seem to fall asleep. She shifted and turned but no luck. Something felt…odd. She opened her eyes and saw Joren staring straight at her. When she glanced at him he looked away. Shrugging it off she tried to sleep again.

*

A/N: Y'know the whole gold thing in the mountain? Well it's true! Or at least so far as fantasy creatures and legends go. It's another clue to what the beasts are! If of course you have not already guessed, which you probably have, but anyhow, I still won't say until…well, until later. But I guess if you really want to know go surf the net looking for beasts that can sense gold. Cool talent huh? _That _is the reason why Vlasmear is using the beasties. See, my story does have purpose! Yeah! Huzzah! Right. C ya all later.

A/A/N: Next ch. is kinda weird…it doesn't really have much to do with the plot, just a little break from it all to have some fun… (It's short) Very similar to the water fight (probably my fav. ch., or at east one of my fav ch.s-so I just had to do a 'sequel' to it. Ie: Another fun little fight!) Yeah, and that will be posted…um, I dunno yet. Soon hopefully. (And fair warning for the unusualness of it, I didn't know what else to do! Writer's bock can give you *interesting* ideas.)

A/A/N: AHHHH! I still don't know what to do about Cleon and Joren! It's more or less tied…um, I think Joren is leading by a few votes, but it's still pretty even-steven. ::sighs:: Right now I'm kinda doing both-badly, but nonetheless still both. ::giggles:: Cleon giving kel a *look* -Joren's intensive stare, that sort of thing. :;sighs again:: I don't know! I was thinking I'd have a duel ending thing, y'know, where I write both endings and you pick one, but then I decided that'd most likely be to complicated. Then I thought I'd do neither and just give enough clues where you can make it up in your own little imaginations, but I figured people would probably revolt against me for not having a proper ending, torch my house, smash my precious computer and steal all my TP books. (In which I would die-absolutely cannot LIVE without my TP books)-basically the works. It's still undecided…unfortunately. Sorry. 

If you want to, write a review.


	18. Eggs Bendidct Gone Askew

The Rainy Day Trip

Part XVIII

By Saphron

Diniego (ie: Disclaimer-Italian! YEAH!!!!!! Fun!!! Works with this ch.!!! Which is fun!!!! I mean, er divertimento-fun-fun!) Bene, che tutti conoscono il trivello, tutto appartenete al TP. Well, you all know the drill, everything belongs to TP. Now, for some pizza sauce and parmesan-cheese and all will be well! Oh jeez, now I've made myself hungry! ::stomach grumbles:: I'm gonna go have some leftovers, California-style pizza, with pineapples, yum! Buon consumo! Er, I mean, goda leggere! He-he! Better head on over to the kitchen before I slip up on my Italian sayings again! It's ok to put tinfoil in the microwave right? I think so. ::loud explosion:: or Maybenot! Anyhow,   
I'm blabbing, off to reading!  
  
I actually have put tinfoil in the microwave before and there was a tiny 'pop' explosion and a bunch of flames, my little brother tried to douse it with newspaper, but that made it worse, and my little sister had to get the fire hydrant out, I just stood there gasping and screaming, "what in the bloody hell?!?!?! (Woo!-literally there) and then of course my vacuum had to wander into the kitchen (my dog-whenever she hears any noise protruding from the kitchen she comes running like Yogi Bear-(whom I don't own peeps)) and first she got in the way of my sister reaching the fire hydrant (she's b-i-g) and then when she finally moved she came up to me and wanted me to pet her but I shoved her out of the way and she ended up saving the day by running for help (although actually I think she was just mad at me for pushing her) b/c my sister couldn't work the damn fire-putter-outer thingy and so my dog got my mom who nearly passed out but instead grabbed the red cylinder thingamagiger from sister and put it out. So all was well. Except for my month grounding punishment and being forced to go to 'fire-safety' school, plus the oath that I would never use a microwave again as long as I live. Ok then, me *smart.* Now that you've had this little flashback of my life, you may continue to read, just remember-DON'T EVER PUT TINFOIL IN THE MICROWAVE!!!!! It's a bad idea, trust me on this one.

A/N: Hello peeps, like I said last ch.-this is short, but kinda funny (at least in my opinion) used as an attempted cure for writer's block. ::sighs:: didn't help, but it was fun to write! So enjoy. And laugh a little. (As if you didn't already from my stupidity on being so technology impaired I can't use a microwave right-which is pretty pathetic)

Sorry about taking so long, I know, it got all the way bumped onto page 2!!!!! Sucks major---but there were some *minor* difficulties, (plus I'm writing a new Kel fic, that shall be LONG!) and anyhow, let's all look past that evil period in time I like to refer to as "No Man's Land" (thank you Claven Godfry!) and move on in our lives. B/c here it is: enjoy.

And…most importantly…this ch. is dedicated to l.j.-an awesome (and patient) personal friend who is also the BEST BETA READER in the world!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here me? The BEST!! She was _sooooo_ patient! (I've never heard of attachments or any of that crap till she told me all 'bout them-took a looong time to get through outer layer one) And caught little mistakies too--I suck at grammar and spelling, but thanks to her, this ch. would make even my humanities teacher happy (which is really saying something.) So thank thank thank you! A bazillion times thank you! This ch. is for you hun.

Oh-and this is l.j.'s sign off thing-it's cool

How do you wait for heaven  
And who has that much time  
And how do you keep your feet on the ground  
When you know you were born  
You were born to fly

It's the chorus from "Born to Fly" by Sara Evans.

Anyhoo-now time for the long awaited chapter 18! 

The next morning Kel awoke to the loud banging of pots and pans. Cleon and Joren were both still asleep. They could sleep through anything, she thought to herself. She slid open the door a tiny crack and glanced out. A few men (she couldn't tell how many from her position) were wandering around *cooking*. None of them were very adept at it. She saw Raoul look questionably at two bags of white sand, (sugar or salt) and Sam was mixing a bowl of eggs, with the shells, and Michael was frowning at a lump of dough Kel assumed was meant to be pancakes. All of the men still wore an absent-minded expression on their faces and their eyes were glassy.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and the wizard stormed in, robes billowing behind him. Noticing the eggs benedict gone askew he bellowed at the men, "Incompetent fools! You can do nothing right! I send you to find three little children, and what happens? You loose them! And you can't even make me breakfast! You're worthless!" he groaned in exasperation. "When you are finished 'cooking', if it can even be called that, bring me my breakfast, I'll be in my study." He wrinkled his pointy nose, "Um, you guys can all eat some porridge or something. And after you eat, go look for those kids again! If we don't find them soon, I'll lose all control over my beasts! And that would be bad. So get back to work!" He finished with a shout, before exiting like a raging storm.  
  
Kel slipped back inside the storeroom add turned to find Joren awake and shaking Cleon to get him up too.  
  
Kel smiled, "Hey guys, I think I have an idea!"

*

The kitchen lay deserted; the men had all gone out carrying trays up to Vlasmear the wizard, leaving a big vat of cold, lumpy porridge. The three exited their little alcove and into the abandoned room. Cleon got the honor of dumping the nightshade in the porridge, after all, he had found it. They were going to copy Mr.-I'll-slip-crap-into-your-food-when-you-least-expect it, by following his slip the powder in the meal idea.

He walked up to it grinning, uncorked the cap, and dumped it in. Kel helped mix with a wooden spoon, and Joren kept lookout. They didn't know how long it would take effect, but now at least they were doing something productive and useful.  
  
Sure enough the men came back in grumbling, they frowned at the tub of mush but nonetheless got out bowls and spoons and dug in, half-heartily. Then they left to go search the forest outside the tower for the three kids, who were, unbeknownst to them, hiding in the very room they had just left.  
  
'Ok, so now what?' Seemed to be the question on each of their minds. They had un-poisonized the men, so now it was time to defeat the wizard and his beasts.  
  
But how exactly would they go about getting rid of pesky, gold-hungry wizards? "Well, they could always conk him on the head with a frying pan." Cleon suggested. "Either that of feed him some of the disgusting gruel."  
  
Speaking of gruel, even though it was gross, you'd expect the kids to loose their appetites. But they hadn't eaten since-um, since a long time, and they were hungry. And besides, you couldn't fight evil wizards and their beasts on an empty stomach, right?  
  
They started going through the kitchen, looking for anything edible. As long as all the men were out looking for them, and chances are wouldn't be back until they found them (which obviously wasn't going to happen), or until it grew too dark, and the wizard was oblivious off in his study, they might as well make themselves breakfast.

  
They salvaged five eggs, some milk, a big bag of flower, half of a chicken, (they didn't touch that, nor the pickled beats), and a few other things, and loaded them onto the island center.  
  
Kel took charge. "Okay, guys, listen up! Cleon, you're on egg-duty. I want to see those eggs cracked, mixed, scrambled, and ready to eat!" she ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" he saluted. "Er, ma'am."  
  
"Joren, you can, um, make pancakes."  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
"I'll do everything else. And help you guys out too, so get to work!" She bellowed, enjoying her role as leader.  
  
Soon Cleon and Joren were bickering again, as usual. This time, what's better, eggs or pancakes? Kel was doing commentary (she had long ago given up on these two and decided to just play along), "It's the debate of the century folks, who will win? On this side we've got the- hey, who won the great chicken/cow debate?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Oh-on this corner we've got the defending champion-Joren!" (Boos from   
Cleon)  
  
"And at this side, the amazing Cleon!"  
  
"Hey how come he gets the tile of 'amazing?' I want a title!"  
  
"Er-"  
  
"How bout Joren the Jerk?"

"How bout Cleon the Clown?"

"How bout the Balmy Boys?

Fifteen minuets later eggshells were flying through the air, Cleon was covered in white powder and could be found licking batter he had stolen from Joren's bowl off the spoon. Joren was chasing Cleon and throwing lobs of butter at him. Kel was shrieking and trying to restore order, but no luck. She laughed and joined in the fray, dumping a bowl of blueberries on Joren's head and then grabbing the cinnamon shaker to shake some on Cleon's already messy red hair.  
  
Eventually (after a loooong time) order was restored, and the three sat down to a nice hot meal of pancakes, toast, and scrambled eggs, grinning their heads off and thankful to be able to act like little kids again.

*

They ate silently, each thinking their own thoughts. Kel was obliviously staring off into space, wondering what Neal and the others were doing as she sat there chewing. Little did she see two pairs of eyes locked right on her.

***

~*Saphron*~

A/N: So any idea peeps? I've been trying to figure out how to defeat Vlas-um, no luck. I personally just want to push the creep out of a fifty story window, but alas, no windows! So that option was ruled out! If anyone has any suggestions or does anyone wanna write this ch. for me? ::grins:: Ok, seriously, I need ideas! Please, I beg of you!  
  
A/A/N: And thanks to all my reviewers! I think once I get a hundred reviews (if that ever happens) I'll do a special thank you thing and name all of you! That'd be cool, yeah, thanks guys! 

A/A/A/N: Hey peeps, you'll like this I think. I've decided to do a master count of the great Joren/Cleon conflict. Below you should see two little tally thingys, the first one if the total number of reviews/forum for either one of the aforementioned boys. The second one is were each person gets ONE vote each, so if you reviewed more then once requesting so and so, it counts in the first count, but not the second. Anyhow, so far we are up to…

Total # of Reviews/Forum

Total # of Peeps

Cleon

12

6

Joren

16

12

As you can see peeps, so far Joren is winning…of course, this isn't the final tally, not by a long stretch. It ain't over until the fat lady sings, or until the crazed POTS lover and fanfic writer finally makes up her mind. And I could have miscounted (and I know for a fact that I did, kinda, b/c I made this chart awhile ago, and then more people reviewed, and I didn't add them in cause I ain't messin' with this d**m chart anymore. I think there were four or so more Joren and two more Cleon but I don remember, something like that.) And half the time peeps didn't directly vote but just indicted who they're all for, so y'know, this is very sketchy. This is just to get a ruff count of where we are. Although, as someone famous once said (forgot name) "the numbers speak for themselves," so I don't know. Hard to argue with math. There are peeps out there that feel very strongly about the subject, on both sides. So it's still undecided! I'm really bad at this sort of thing; I've never been good at writing fluff. And look what happened! Hmm…would you all murder me with pickaxes if I stayed neutral? Most likely. I don't know how Switzerland does it. Well anyhow, I just wanted to get a total counting. Better vote if you really want it to go a certain way, I recommend it.

PS: Like my chart? Took me half a bloody hour to figure out how to do it, (and lot's of clicking the 'undo' and 'redo' buttons!) I'm so computer illiterate it's not even funny. Actually it kinda is, most humorous; my friends get a kick out of laughing at me when I ask them how to do such and such. They tell me that instead of getting regular ol' bedbugs in my bed I get computer-bugs, which would explain all the mysterious megabytes in the morning. Get it? Funny ha-ha, yea I know lame, sorry. But oh well, whatever.

::Sighs:: I _really_ need ideas. You have no idea how badly. If I don't get any, and I don't think up of any…well…Rainy Day will, um, end. Not because I want it to, but because it has nowhere to go. And you all wouldn't want that to happen would you? So…pleez, I beg of you, ideas!

I'm serious, I've hit a brick wall, Rainy Day will, alas, end up in the trash. I have another Kel fic to keep me occupied, so never doubt, it will happen. I don't mean to be pressurizing you guys or anything, I'm just stuck. Pleez? I'm sorry, I know, unprofessional and very bad ::slaps wrist:: naughty Saphron!:: I'm sorry! ::sighs:: won't be able to say that enough.


	19. Extra Extra

Extra! Extra! Read All About It!

(To quote the little newspaper boys running around in the little jaunty caps)

Thank You Peeps!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey all, I don know if you'll 'member but in one of my chapters I mentioned that I'd thank everyone who reviewed once I got a hundred reviews…well-obviously I wasn't lying. I think it's in the Code somewhere that if you say you're gunna do something you had better do it…so anyhow, I've staked my honor as a knight upon that promise, and as I'd like to keep my sword & shield thank you very much, here is a special edition! 

So once again, THANK YOU. Rainy Day would never have gotten off the launching pad without your guyses (eh-not a word) support. It was written solely for you guys, and only you guys. Just my sweat. And it's still not done yet so ::wink::wink:: keep it comin.' Anyhoo-you're all wonderful people! I luv you all.

::I'd like to thank all the little people out there who made this possible ::sob::sob::-to quote those stuck up actors at the Oscars::

J Thanks guys J

Kira

Magelet

Hyper Girl to the Rescue

Laurie Makensri

Noel

Czarina of the pink squirrels

Briar

Keladry

mE

Daine Sarrasri

Sulia Serafine

Mage Melery

Caitie 

Draconia

Linnetjo

Angel of Music

Manday

BizzyWiz

Pestilential Goddess

Jaelawyn Noble

Merc the Mage

Catchfire

Metal Mage

Perfect1

Lyra

Battgurl

Unicorn88

Fran

///:{D

Caitie

Larzdinn

Mona

~Rory~

Cassidelia

Onua

It is I, Julie the Great

Lord Allyson

Aerion

Kira of Avalon

WeatherWitch_and_Metal Mage

Bluebell

Emily

Chip

??

k/c shipper

The New Kid

an extreamly happy person if Cleon and Kel are together

PS: If I missed anyone I'm truly sorry, but I'm pretty sure credit is given where credit is due. If not, well, flame me a little (it'll make ya feel better) and then I'll mention ya next ch. And if I misspelled anyone's name too-though I checked my review list twice…so I'm pretty sure everyone is here. ::grins:: I'm sure I'm not the first author to do this…but wouldn't it be cool if I was?

There's been 48 reviewers!!!! Yeah! Nearly half. That means thay y'all have reveiwed more 'n once…good thing. 

And I know ff.n has been on the fritz lately so you might've tried to review but couldn't…for which I thank you for the good effort ^-^

PSS: IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a question: Who wants Neal to make a guest appearance???????????

C peeps, some peeps have asked me to make Neal arrive to help our little friends in trouble...so I'm appealing to you guys for your opinions on the matter. At first I thought Neal wasn't going to be in this fic, however since someone suggested it I've been considering. Only I think I'd be really tricky cause I'd need a good excuse why he's suddenly arriving out of the blue, but I could probably think of something. Um…I'm neutral for who Kel ends up with, so y'know. I'm taking vote: this is all you guys. If NO ONE votes well…haven't gotten that far yet. But, ah, anyhow, just thought I'd ask you. No body flame me for askin' pleez, it doesn't hurt ya. I'm BAD at decision making, we've established that already. YES! It's a know scientific proven fact!!!!!! Sorry.

Oh and unfortunately I'm gunna hafta delete this once I get ch. 19 up…since this ain't a real ch…hafta replace this extra edition with the real ch. 19, else my chaptering will get all screwed up…but, hey, you know. it's all good.


	20. All Things Must Once Come To An End, Inc...

The Rainy Day Trip

Part XIX

By Saphron

Only Vlasmear belongs to me. Everybody else is the creation of the mastermind genius Tamora Pierce. This disclaimer shall go untitled as a last stand for interesting disclaimers. 

Ok Peeps LISTEN UP!!!!!! I know many of you skip my a/n's, but trust me this is IMPORTANT! For the love of Bob! Ok ::deep breath:: it's very complicated so make sure you're paying good attention. I've decided to do something so completely crazy I'm bound to go down in ff.n history! (Not really, but hey it sounds good) I'm going to attempt (attempt being the keyword) the impossible, the improbable, the downright _insane_. Wanna watch me fail miserably? Good! Here's your chance. Anyone wanna know what I'm doing??? Ok, here it is: (don't be traumatized pleez-are you _sure_ you all can handle this?) I'M GONNA TRY TO MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY! That has never, ever, worked before! Seriously, when anyone tries to pleez the majority there is always gunna be someone who is pissed. It's one of those lose-lose situations where you just can't win. Now, to pleez the people, I'm doing THREE ENDINGS for this fic! THREE! One for Joren, one for Cleon, and one for Neal. ::sighs:: am I nuts or what?

Anyhoo-this one is JOREN's-if you don't like him, don't read this! Or you could and then bash me to do death via flame-throwers. Either way works! Let's see, do I like to be burnt, black, or crispy? Hmm-BBQ…what jolly good fun. Just so you all note, originally I had it Cleon, then I switched to Joren halfway through the middle, and then I went to undecided. I'm STILL undecided, hence the duel endings. I most likely _will _write Cleon's and Neal's endings but I don't know how long it will take. (And if I don't at least I could say this fic was technically finished with an ending. Although don't worry, I'm almost positive theirs will be written once I find the time.)

Keep in mind that this ch. is very long, very descriptive, with hardly any dialogue or description. It's an ending and that's it alright? Don't read it if it's too dry for you. Simple. Oh and it also spoils Neal's and Cleon's a bit cause we all find out what the beasty is. ::sighs:: That's the _only_ thing I like about this ch. I've been waiting to tell you guys for _ages_. A couple thousand era's at least. And now you shall all know! And all will be well with the world. ^-^

Sorry it took so long, etc. Sorry for everything there is to be sorry for. Hope you all can forgive me.

And I'm not deleting the Extra-Extra 'ch.' b/c of the duel endings they're are screwed up anyway. ::shrugs:: whatever.

Note: Special thank-yous' now! First-to myself, for writing this. ^-^ It's been a pleasure. (Thankees to my muses, particularly Bob and even my dingo) Second -to some major influences, like Sulia Serafine, an amazing inspirational author. Third-to my beta reader l.j.-you are a Grammar Goddess. Fourth-to my best friend Elizabeth Bock, for all her encouraging words of support and ideas. Fifth to Tammy for creating the wonderful world of Tortall and all the characters living there. And sixth-to all of you guys out there who made this whole thing possible; to everyone who read, reviewed and enjoyed my story. You're all wonderful people, Goddess bless you.

And now, for ending number one!

~Joren~

After their little snack the trio got serious, they _had_ to defeat the wizard. But how? Well…they doubted that *talking* (like mother always said) would do anything, so it was time to resort to desperation.

Joren suggested sticking a knife through his guts, but the thought of cold-blooded murder repulsed Kel. However she couldn't think of any other suggestion besides assassination.

And Cleon of course was no help. ("Hey let's truss him up, hang him from the ceiling, hit him with a big stick and play piñata!") Thank you David and Mandy! Don't ask--happened in a rather *interesting* D&D quest.

Finally it was decided, they we're going to tie up the wizard and wait for when Raoul and the other men gained enough sanity to decided what to do with him. They had discovered that the nightshade antidote took a pretty quick effect when they read further into the giant leather-bound apothecary book, so doubtless the men would be back to normal soon enough, if they were not so already. Cleon was elected to 'finding' duty; after all it wasn't such a good idea to have the King's Own wandering around a mysterious forest when they had no clue how they got there.

Kel and Joren were to stay behind and take care of Vlasmear. They'd only kill him if it was absolutely necessary.

Finally the sun set and nighttime rolled around like a heavy blanket smothering the tower. The darkness felt like a dampening cloak wrapping them inside. Kel wouldn't admit this to anyone but she was scared. She had a bad feeling about this.

They had talked all day, making sure all was ready. They only had one chance to do this right. After outlying the plan and making sure daggers, rope, etc. equipment were ready, the trio split up-Cleon heading out the door in search of fellow comrades, and Kel and Joren quietly climbing up the stairs.

Joren was an expert at stealth as he whispered hushed directions in Kel's ear, "Shh, step with the balls of your feet, don't use your heels. And stick to the shadows. Move like a cat." Kel felt like meowing just to tease/spite him, but here was neither the time nor place. She just crept along quietly behind him, inhaling the rich sent of his hair, and the determined confidence that hung around him like the scent of a strong shampoo.

Finally they reached the study, peeling the door slowly away from the crack. Time to sneak in, tie him up while he slept, and sneak back out. But alas! He wasn't even asleep! He was pacing his room, muttering under his breath, his eyes blood-shot and red from lack of rest. He kept rubbing his face and muttering, "damn those little children, I must have their blood! I can feel my beasties breaking away as I speak…Black God, let me be in time."

Joren cussed and hissed furiously, "He's supposed to be asleep! That's what normal people do when it's past midnight!"

"We're not sleeping."

"That's different. We, well, we have a good reason to be."

"Ok, if you say so." It was fun teasing him, even if all he did was glare at her.

"Well this makes our job a lot harder, I guess we'll just have to kill him."

"What?" she asked a little to loudly.

"Shh-keep it down! Come on, we're never going to be able to take him _alive_. Not if he's up and about."

Kel visibly paled, and Joren, noticing this, answered quickly, "look, I'll just do it. You stay here and, I don't know, try and go find and help Cleon or something. I can handle it."

She almost protested at his, 'I'll tell you what to do tone,' but upon realizing that he was just trying to help she nodded and backed away from the door. She knew he'd be fine on his own; no doubt he had done this type of thing before-she could tell just by his attitude. She'd never even witnessed, let alone participated in, an assassination or, or _murder_ before. What a cruel word! It echoed in her head and ringed insanely through her mind.

Yes, when raiders attacked her and her friends once she had killed some men, but then it had been _purely_ self-defense and outright battle. They had had attacked first, threatening her and her friends lives. Plus they had had a square chance. But now it was down to wits, furtiveness and apathetic execution. Best she got out of here before she hurled.

She turned away and closed her eyes to regain her composure, when she opened them again he was gone, retreated into the recesses of doom. She started to quietly walk away, praying that everything would turn out alright in the end. She had gotten past the gargoyle statue, down the corridor, and halfway down the stairs, when she heard it. A terrible, blood-curdling scream. Kel guessed whose it was and had to gulp again to stay calm. But then--then she heard loud cussing and something crash to the floor-could it be the wizard wasn't yet dead? Maybe Joren hadn't been successful, maybe; maybe it was _him_ that screamed!

Abandoning the stairwell Kel ran as fast as her legs could carry her up the stairs and into the room. What she saw before her made her gasp, Joren was bent over on the floor, clutching his side and obviously trying not to moan in pain. The wizard was laughing evilly, screaming at him, "You think you could defeat _me_ boy! HA! I'm the greatest sorcerer who ever lived! Me! Vlasmear the almighty! Bow down before my wrath! Muahahahahah!!!!! _Time for you to die now…"_

During this little speech Kel had stood rooted to the spot in disbelief and fear, but upon hearing him utter those last words she quickly, as if on natural (cat-like) instinct, unsheathed her dagger and bounded forward, heading straight for the wizard.

"What in th-" It all happened in a single second, an instant too infinite to recount. The knife had plunged deep into the wizard's back, causing him to fall to the floor gasping in agony and gulping in one last onset of air before his eyes rolled back dangerously into his head, revealing pearly white, as he fell like a shattered glass bottle. Joren had leapt up, still clutching his side; eyes staring wide at very shocked Kel.

She almost felt like apologizing or something, anything to get rid of the guilt and the fact that she had just deliberately murdered someone, but the sound of crazy echoes silenced her. They could hear them coming, winging in on the wind, _the beasts. _Without the wizard's life force to supply them with power and control their very actions they were going _mad._ They were approaching the tower at an unearthly rate, speeding towards the spire.

Suddenly the wall shattered and broke as if it was a porcelain vase, giant blocks of rock came tumbling down and tiny stones littered the air like arrows. _The beasts had arrived._

Kel was still staring stock-still at her blooded hand, too aghast to move. Joren had better instinct then that, for soon he was grabbing her sleeve and pulling her out the door. They ran, down, down, down the turret, leaping across the overturned statues littering the halls due to the beasts attack and the earthquake-like waves it had sent by crashing into the tower. Kel didn't know what was louder, the pounding of the beasts hurling their large bodies at stone walls or the furious pounding of her heart. But she couldn't stop to just breath and thing; she had to keep going. They bounded down the stairs, two by two, Kel's feet working mechanically, her mind still upstairs with the now dead wizard. _Dead because of her._

The tower was crumbling before them; the impact of the beasts' furious attacks too much for it to take. Everything came tumbling down; soon it would fall, damning them forever to be trapped inside a flurry of hell--they had to get out!

Finally they reached 'o blissful exit as Joren made a desperate leap out the doors with Kel in tow. Just in time too, for a few moments later and they would have been squashed bugs. The tower was now nothing but a pile of rubble and dirt. Gone were the legacies of inexorable inhumanity and gluttonous avarice!

Joren hunched over as to regain his breath. Kel just kept staring at her hand. Nothing seemed to matter then except for the bodily fluids of life's most precious gift lying streaked on her skin. Nothing but the blood.

Finally she walked over slowly to a nearby bush and wiped the red strain off her fingers and palm. Even after it lay smeared on the leaves the blood was still there, lingering in the aftermath of its gory glory.

When Joren glanced up he noticed the expression of disgust and 'oh my bloody Mirthros' on Kel's face. Her eyes were shut tightly, her hand held out before her as if she wished it wasn't attached. Quietly he walked over to her, lifting up a reassuring hand to place on her shoulder. But then he thought better of it. Instead, he slipped his hand into hers.

Opening her eyes quickly she saw his warm hand lying in her grasp. It was a nice feeling, better than feeling the sticky redness of before. He was trying to wipe it away from her mind and memory, and wipe away her guilt and fear as well.

The two just stood there, holding hands, breathing in the rich night air, not saying a word. Soon the fireflies turned on their lights and danced around them, bathing them in the warm summer's glow. The rest of the night was all a blur for Kel; Joren kissing her, his warm breath mingled with hers, the mutual passion and infatuation of desire. His strong arms supporting her, his soft cheek and gorgeous crystal blue eyes. They weren't made of ice, oh no, on the contrary they were made of lucid sapphire.

Then Cleon arriving with the men of the King's Own, quite baffled and confused, even after Cleon's long recount of what had happened.

Then lots of hugs and explanations and words. Much time dedicated to questions and answers that could never quite be fulfilled. They all moved down a little way and camped out underneath the heavenly stars, waiting for the morning to come before taking care of the necessities of business.

Kel was still feeling lightheaded and confused, this was certainly the most traumatic and dramatic night of her entire life. Her first murder and her first kiss all in one. A night never to be forgotten.

But before long it was over, everyone arose and walked over to the crumbled vestige of a former tower. They explored it up and down, here and their finding the dead bodies of blooded beasts. Silver and blackish-gray wings lay scattered throughout the stones, here and there a silver talon. Kel's heart ached for the poor beasts that had had no choice in life but to be so brutally used and then discarded. And her heart ached more when all of a sudden she heard a tiny peep.

It was small, barley audible, but none the less there. She walked over, curiously peering through the debris of cracked rocks. Near the outside edge, upon shifting the stones and wreckage she came across a tiny baby beast, frightened and alone.

Carefully picking it up she examined the wee little creature. It was small, with a little head and pointy snout and tiny silver claws. _An immortal._

It cheeped at her, grinning up and sending in mind messages something of a _hullo! _Kel cradled the little creature to her body and turned her back on the rubble.

She knew now how to get rid of this onerous guilt inside of her. By taking one life she could save another. It was just a mass paradoxical circle.

Quietly she whispered in its ear, "Shh-don't worry little griffin. I'll protect you, I'm the protector of the small."

A GRIFFON! That's what the beast is! Huzzah. Rumor is Kel gets a baby griffin in the real squire J

~*Saphron*~

The End

^-^

Well peeps, that's the end of ending one for Rainy Day!!!!! ::sighs:: it's over. Done. Finished. ::sob::

Well, unless you count the possibility of two more endings…which I'm still not sure I'm going to write. Probably. But hey, who knows. Anyone want a sequel? Hee-hee, nope sorry, don't think there's gonna be one. I'm passing on squire tales to someone else. I could later post an epilogue thingy though. And keep in mind…I am currently working on a different Kel fic…pretty long…a whole series…first and second part (each with nine chapters! Nine short ch.s though) finished. If you liked Rainy Day you'll probably like new fic, but hey I don't know. You can all decide for yourself. Well anyhow-

So…I hope you review but only if you want too. It would be nice. But hey, I'm not gunna beg or anything. No "pleez." Just do it if you feel like doing something nice. I would appreciate it. I seriously read each one over a few times and take 'em pretty seriously. Thanks to everyone who already has, you make me very happy.

I hope you all enjoyed my little story ::smiles:: I enjoyed writing it. Goddess-bless peeps. So mote it might be.

> "As when a Gryphon through the wilderness  
With winged course, o'er hill and moory dale,  
Pursues the Arimaspian, who by stealth  
Had from his wakeful custody purloined  
The guarded gold,"

-Milton, "Paradise Lost," Boo II

http://www.pantheon.org/mythica/gallery/folklore/griffin.html -that's the site I got the griffin poem/image from, I hope they don't mind I'm borrowing it. It belongs to them, not me. I didn't draw/create the pic in any way. All credit to those guys. (I've never uploaded a fic w/a pic in it so I dunno if it'll work-d y'all see a pic of a griffin up there? Hope it works ::crosses fingers::)

All things must once come to an end, including rainy day trips.


	21. Meet the Griffins

The Rainy Day Trip

Part (erg-the ch.s are all screwed up cause of the extra-extra and the del endings…but I think it's somewhere round 20 or 21… plus I dunno how to do roman numerals any further…eh-he…doesn't matter!

By Saphron

Recusancy (ok, Microsoft Word doesn't think this is a real word…but according to online Roget's thesaurus it is…hmm…interesting…well you decide peeps! Means disclaimer by the way obviously): After recently employing someone ::cough-shall remain nameless:: to steal-er, I mean, obtain, certain papers, I have been deemed the legal owner of all characters. ::glances around:: or maybe not…::sighs:: operation Z failed miserably! Just goes to show ya if you want something done you better do it yourself. Honestly, that stupid bungler I hired couldn't even scale the damn wall! So much for sneaking into Tammy's office…oh well. Kel, Cleon and Joren _still_ don't belong to me…but I'm trying to work out a deal with some local Mafia gangsters I know so soon perhaps! Meanwhile, the tower, the wizard, Darius, Shakti, Nizka all belong to me. Sorry, that was a lame disclaimer, in weird right now…blame the orange Popsicle I just had…

A/N TIME! READ THESE! (I know I put to many of them in here, sorry, but I can't help it. Read 'em anyway) Ok, real quick, I'm so glad everyone reviewed! (And no flames! Yea!) I'm sorry about the pic, upon checking it I found that it didn't show up…very disappointed. I had a whole LIBRARY of pics to post at then end of all three endings. I had this great one with this cute little baby griff and-oh never mind. ::sighs:: oh well.

SECOND of all---I KNOW that Kel does not have wild magic, and I do appreciate you all telling me, but truthfully I already knew that. (I'm not mad at anyone or anything for pointing it out; I'm just merely saying that I was aware of the fact) HOWEVER-I'm not a big a numbskull as you may all think, for if you check your wild magic books, you will come across the ch. where Diane meets the griffin…it CLEARY says that griffins CAN send fragmented, choppy, mind-speech sentences to non-magical people! Unfortunately I lost my book…I have every single TP book on my desk except of course for the one I need the most, which has either a) been eaten by dog, which is actually incredibly likely. b) Been eaten by my turtle (tortoise actually) cause he likes orange stuff a lot and will eat anything that looks pretty/colorful (he's weird, don't ask) or c) Been eaten by me, which I don't think is the case…but hey who knows? Seeing as how I'm insane anything could happen. Anyhoo, as it is currently being digested, I can't check this fact for sure, but I'm almost POSITIVE-you all should go check if you don't believe me. All I'm saying is that the _hullo_ is entirely possible. What isn't possible is for it to have complete thoughts/conversations with non-wild magic people. But in my fic the only way it will work is if I bend the rules just a bit…in other words, license. In this ch. Kel talks with the beast as if she were Diane, I know, I know, I admit that in reality she can't…but hey this is a fic right? ANYTHING can happen. So please don't mind that she can communicate with the griffin, and have a nice day. (Oh and when the griffin speaks I'll use _italicized words like this ok?)_

Oh, I'm breaking up this incredibly _long_ ending into two (or possibly three, but most likely two) parts, ok? I'm not gonna tell ya yet if this is Cleon or Neal…I'll just leave you writhing in suspense. Here is part one of ending two…

Read now--

--Kitchen of the Tower--

~

After their little snack they all washed dishes. Truthfully they had no clue why they decided to go on a soap sabbatical but Kel figured they might as well seeing as how they still hadn't come up with a plan yet.

~

Right about the time Cleon was calling Kel his 'soapy little effervescence' the wizard was pacing his study, franticly muttering under his breath and generally acting like a deranged and insane crazy dude. The problem at hand was his beasts. Half of them were loyal to him, he had managed to brainwash them so effectively that they not only surrendered their souls but also willingly gave up all their freedom to serve him. However, there was a small factor within that persistently defied him. It was head by one of the more important griffins, but as of yet he didn't know who. There was only one he could be absolutely sure of, only one he could trust completely; _Darius._

Darius, King of the Griffins…the strongest…the most powerful…the evilest…

~

--In a dark forest glade--

__

Shakti, come. We must purge our clan of the traitors. Those who are not loyal must die…we shall defeat the mortals…I, as King of the Griffins, demand it. And then, when he has given me It, I shall kill him. He will no longer be of use.

A jet-black griffin with shimmering blue streaks hissed at his mate, glaring evilly with his cold opal eyes. They were the eyes of a predator, on the front of his head, large and unmerciful. All who dared to oppose his steady gaze glanced through the shadowed windows and saw nothing but hatred and evil, to then be met by instant death. This was _not_ a monster to be reckoned with. 

His mate, sapphire blue in color with streaks of silver, laughed throatily, grinning slyly and fluttering her eyes to a half-closed array. Silently she watched him leap into the chilly night air and take off towards the tower, to hold counsel with the one he called master.

Once he was gone the grin dropped from her face and a worried frown took its place. She wasn't evil; she had no part in this master plan of his. She wanted nothing but to raise her young griffinette in peace; bloodshed was not what she desired. Honestly she didn't know why she had married the prig, probably just because he was King. No, that was wrong and she knew it. She _used_ to be in love with him…the ritual dance he had preformed to gain her favor was enough to sweep any griffin in her right mind of her talons…but that was before. Before he had changed and turned evil on her, before he had gotten mixed up with this, this, _wizard_.

He was a disgrace really…he had helped the wizard entrap the minds and souls of his own people for Zeus and Hera's sake! Zues and Hera are the ancient Greek King and Queen of the gods, for this fic they are also the main gods that the griffins pay homage too. If it weren't for him they'd all be living nice and happy in their own little colony way up above the Inland Sea…but no. No, he had to go and ruin that. He was so obsessed with power; he was willing to exchange the lives of his subjects to get his hands on it. Well not her, not Shakti. As Queen of the Griffins she wouldn't stand for it.

Silently she beckoned her childling over to her, _Nizka, I have already explained this to you before, your father is evil; he is helping the Wizard._

I know mother…

We must stop him…our People (meaning the griffins) can only be set free if the wizard does not _perform his spell…we must save the children! They are the keys to everything…_

I know mother…

Nizka, you must lead the children away from the tower to safety. I'd do it myself only I cannot. He will notice my absence and surely slay me…can you do the job I require of you? Get the children out of danger…they are our only hope!

I know mother…

Then be off with you…and Nizka, be careful…I love you…

I know mother…I love you too.

Silently the babe winged up through the air and towards the same path its father had taken…she would not let her mother down…she must save the children…

~

--Back in the Kitchen--

"Done!" Cleon cried, ecstatic at the fact that their were no more dishes to dry.

"No wait, here's one more, you forgot the spoon."

He sighed, "Fine. This the last one?"

"Yup."

"Good, because…now. I'm. done!"

"You missed a spot."

"Shut up Joren."

"You shut up."

"You."

"Both of you shut up! Come on, we need to think up a plan."

"You're absolutely right my beautiful sage of intelligence!"

"Shut up, Clown."

"Why? I wasn't calling _you _beautiful OR intelligent."

Kel put her head in her hands. "Come _on _you guys, get serious for once."

"Yea, right, like that'll happen."

~

--The Wizard's study--

__

Master, I am here.

"Very good my faithful vassal. The potion is all prepared, all we need now is the blood of those young children."

__

I shall help you of course. My People will scout the land; we shall find them.

"Good, as I have many doubts about the humans (the King's Own are out looking for them, remember?) ever doing anything as useful as to be of some good."

The griffin nodded, then hesitated almost, _you remember our deal of course? In exchange for my People's minds…I shall get…you know, It._

"Yes of course I haven't forgotten," the Wizard snapped irritably. He didn't need people, or beasts in this case, reminding him of his debts. Besides, once he was done getting what he wanted he'd just kill the griffin King, he'd no longer be of any use. Ooo-double back-stabbing! This is gonna be *fun*

__

Of course master, he responded quickly, not wanting to upset him. At a nod from Vlasmear the Griffin king took flight, heading back towards where his wife and clan lay waiting to attack. _Foolish wizard, the King of the Griffins always gets what he wants…_

***

~*Saphron*~

Well y'all…that's part one of ending two…eek-that's confusing! Oh well whatever, I'm sure you're all smart enough to understand.

Thanks to l.j.-who helped me greatly with this ending, and for beta-reading it.

Um…I hope no one is confused, if they are e-mail me. (Addy is under my author's profile)

And let's see…what else? NEW fic! Right. Some people have informed me that they can't wait to read it, which lemme tell ya makes me sooooooo happy! I sent it to l.j. in it's completed form to beta-read, did you get it hun? I dunno, mailer-daemon has been paying me some surprise visits. And anyhoo, once it's done with editing it should be up pretty soon. It's long though-be prepared. And there's no Joren in it, only Neal, Cleon, and all her other friends…and…well I won't say. Ok, ttfn peeps. (ta-ta-for-now---Tigger!)


	22. Santa, Cupid, and Dr. Sues

The Rainy Day Trip

Part (Ch.s still screwy…)

By Saphron

Hey all, back. This is a cute little ch. I think-I loved writing it-enjoy (and laugh for goodness sakes, and even 'awww' a bit at the fluffy part.)

Abrogation (ie: disclaimer, must I always put the ie? I think you know by now that the big scary word means disclaimer…): Turtles like orange. For all of those who read my last a/n you'd know what I'm talking about. ::grins:: what has that to do with disclaimers? I have no clue. Just felt like sayin' it. But anyhow, I don't own Kel, Cleon, or Joren, TP does. I do however, own Nizka and the other griffins, the tower, and the chimney.

Oh-speaking of chimneys, I DON'T OWN CUPID, DR. SUES or SANTA CLAUSE either. But I CAN tell you WHO does! (Um…anyone here still believe in Santa? I'm not destroying your childhood fancies here am I? Cause, I er, believe in Santa too! Of course ::nods head and smiles:: time to bake cookies!) Or at least the American version, someone really seriously does own Santa, his name is Thomas Nast, and he drew the first American Santa Clause at Christmas time 1862. It appeared in Harper's Weekly (local newspaper of the time) and showed a chubby man dressed in the American flag handing out presents from the back of his reindeer-driven sled to Union soldiers. Ask me how I know this…it's in my history book (that is _so_ boring! I skipped reading most of it…and all I remember is the little picture of the Santa-Clause dude). Seriously, we're studying the Civil War (actually we just finished as we had a HUGE test today-erggggggg) and for some odd, unknown reason the pic is in here…um, Dr. Sues owns himself (is he still alive? Seriously, is he?) And cupid-boy is owned by…I have no clue. Hallmark maybe. (They actually created the 'heart' symbol y'know, seriously they did. Human hearts do NOT look like that! Plus all our hearts do is pump blood & oxygen and such whatnot (least I think so)…but oh well…it's a commercialized impersonal superficial company, what'd you expect? Right. Anyhoo-read on.

Sorry about the delay, I was on a road trip with my family…tehe…*fun-fun.* I had actually written this part _before_ I left (hence the test, of course, right before spring break) but forgot to upload it…erm, sorry. And sorry about the font-size thingy, my computer has been acting all screwy (probably cause I left it on during the week I was away and it over-loaded) and I, being completely computer illiterate, can't fix it. So…the font size shall be either way too big or way too small! Sorry! But wait-there's this button in the cornor and you can fix it yourself. So, um, yea.

__

Italized words still mean griffin thoughts…I found my Wild Magic book!!!!! Huzzah!!! Fred did not manage to swallow it! And if you turn to page 202 (American version) you shall see that vague mind speech _is_ possible. I quote; "It's ideas he gets, like 'weapons' and 'safety.'" So um, there. Of course, as I mentioned before, I did alter it a bit so Kel could fully communicate with griffins…but ah…yea. CL. 

Yes, this ending is long, hence why it is broken up in parts. Next part--read now.

--Kitchen Again--

Meanwhile, Kel and her friends, unaware of the double treachery going on inside the tower, were busy thinking up a plan.

"I know!" Cleon suddenly shouted.

"What? What!" Kel asked eagerly.

"Let's have a fiesta."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we could invite him down here for some chips and salsa and the good ol' macarana."

"And that would help us how?"

"Once he was down here we could feed him poisonous guacamole! hee-hee, who knows what I'm talking 'bout here? ::grins:: oh yea-trig is *fun*-erg, nm Or maybe tie 'im up and play piñata!"

Kel laughed at her friend's comical antics but then sobered up again. What could they do? There really wasn't anything _to_ do. If only she could think of something. _Give it some time,_ she thought to herself, _I'm sure _something_ will hit me._

To the great coincidental irony of the situation and the fact that I am the author of this fic something did hit her, literally. She was just sitting on the stool biting her lip and minding her own business when all of a sudden there was a brief tumbling noise as a giant puff of smoke filled the room.

"What in the-"

When the black smoke cleared Kel had to rub her eyes twice to makes sure she was seeing clearly, for there upon the floor, coughing and gagging in a pile of soot, lay a tiny baby griffin.

It stumbled onto its feet and shook its tiny wings, sending a small shower of ashes everywhere, and Kel could've sworn she'd heard it say something like, _erg-damn this stupid tower for not having any windows! Last time I go down the chimney, honestly, I dunno how Santa does it!_

This time she had to rub her ears to make sure they weren't full of cinders, did the little beast just _talk_?

When it was through dusting itself off it looked at Kel and chirped a friendly, _hullo! _Kel threatened to faint on the spot. Hesitantly though, she responded with a, "um…hi…"

Cleon grinned, "Hey, it's Santa! Hiya Father Christmas, can I sit in your lap and tell ya what I want for Christmas? I've been a good boy; do I get a present? I want a kiss from Kel!"

Kel glared at him, how could he crack jokes when there was an immortal speaking to them?!?!?

__

Sorry, no can do pal. That's in Cupid's department. But it's nice to meetcha! My name is Nizka, what's yours?

"Cleon."

Kel cut into the conversation with a "And I'm Keladry."

__

Cool, mind if I call ya Kel?

"Um, sure, everybody else does." Was she having a conversation with an immortal right now?

__

And you with the red hair, can I call you Bozo? Bozo the Clown peeps, my fav clown when I was little…now I'm afraid of them sometimes but we won't go into that…

"Ahh-"

__

I'll take that as a yes.

After more introductions, (ie: Joren, who remained silent scowling at the creature and Cleon alike) in which Cleon whispered in her ear, "Kel, is that thing talking to us or am I hallucinating? No wonder those green eggs tasted kinda funny…" hee-hee, Dr. Sues rocks! Green Eggs and Ham, y'all know right? Er-nm the friendly little griffin stopped grinning at them. Her tiny little face fell as she divulged the truth of the matter, explaining briefly how her father had turned to the Dark Side, and was now a threat to the entire clan. By the time she was finished the young babe had griffin tears rolling down her cheeks. (Different from regular tears, they're ice-blue and look like little tiny diamonds I made that up and they have some sort of power too, like phoenix tears. Not sure what or if it's even relevant.) Kel's heart ached for the young child, but there was no time to comfort it, the important thing was to escape where the wizard would be unable to find him.

"Alright, enough chatting all ready, let's just go." Joren snapped. Honestly, he was back to his mean old self again.

Rolling his eyes Cleon responded with a witty retort that sent Joren slapping him on the back of the head and both of them getting into yet another mini-fight. Ignoring the scuffling sounds behind her Kel turned towards the door and began to exit. The sooner they got out of here the better.

But then the griffin called her back, curiously she turned around to see the griffin wandering over to the supply closet they had just been in. 

She tried to ask the creature what it was doing but couldn't over the shouting of Cleon and Joren, so instead she mind spoke with it. Although she was still in shock about being able to speak with the immortal, she had gotten the hang of communicating via thoughts by now. (She had discovered before that it was possible for her to mind-speech.)

The griffin didn't respond, when Kel followed it into the pantry closet she found it shoving aside jars of jelly and strawberry preserves.

"Um, Nizka, I don't think this is the time for tea and crumpets."

__

I'm not--having…a snack…it strained, for it's tiny body size it was hard to push five jam-jars off the shelf. _I'm trying to find the exit!_

Staring at the strange, and obviously delusional, little creature, Kel told her, "Er, the door is _that_ ::she pointed with her thumb behind her:: way."

__

Nu-uh, it's right here!

Oof-the baby tumbled off the shelf and onto the floor. Grinning at Kel it told her, _See? A secret passage!_

Kel gasped; there in the middle of the closet was a small hole! Her first reaction was to think, _You mean I was stuck in a closet with two bickering boys for _hours _when at any moment I could've gotten outta there?!_

Apparently she had thought just a little too loudly, for the tiny griffin answered her with a _yup,_ before proceeding to move some obtrusive in-the-way bean-cans.

Kel shook her head and retreated outside the pantry to go get the boys. When she stepped into the kitchen she only saw Joren looking around wildly muttering, "Where'd he go?"

Puzzled she asked him where Cleon went and he scowled at her and said that'd he disappeared somewhere. Kel rolled her eyes and sent him into the pantry to help Nizka. Meanwhile she searched for Cleon and found him lurking outside in the hall. Stepping out the door he jumped out from behind a statue and screamed a giant "AHHHHHH-hey, you're not Joren!"

"No, I'm not." She glared, that was one _major_ insult.

"Sorry," he grinned at her, "I was going to scare him but then-"

She waved her hand, no time for chitchat.

She grabbed him by the sleeve and tugged him back into he kitchen and into the closet. Nikza and Joren were nowhere in sight, but as there was a gaping hole in the middle of the tiny room she had a pretty good guess to where they disappeared. Peeking around the corner to make sure the wizard wasn't anywhere nearby she closed the door and turned to find Cleon grinning at her.

"Closed closet Kel?" He asked bemused, "Well I knew that you had feelings for me, and hey, I quite agree! Seven minutes in Heaven time!"

He took a step closer and Kel felt a dull throbbing in her chest, kind of like that day by the water pool (water fight remember? He almost kissed her), Mithros, she almost thought he was serious! Laughing at herself, for Cleon was _never_ serious, she rolled her eyes and pointed to the hole. "In." Only one word.

"Oooohhhh-" he said, face widening again in a broad grin, "Dark hole? Hmm…dark is good…"

Slapping him on the back of the head she grabbed him by the ear and pointed again. "No dolt, it's a secret passage that will lead us outside the tower, _not_ a place to make-out. Now in you go." She pushed him in and followed shortly thereafter.

At first the tunnel was narrow, they even had to crawl on their knees a bit, bur eventually it broadened out so they could stand. If there was one word to describe this dark place it was damp. Damp, damp, damp. No scratch that and say _wet._ Kel suddenly remembered that the kitchen was _underneath_ the tower and inside the tiny pool...hence why water was dripping everywhere and making tiny clinking sounds.

The underground passage led steadily upwards, dark and dank and cold. Kel shivered and was rewarded with an arm draped around her neck and someone whispering in her ear, "You're not cold are you?" She was about to knock off his arm but enjoying the warmth she shrugged and answered lightly back that 'Of _course_ she was cold because this place was sopping wet!' She must have said it a bit harsher then she'd meant for he sighed and took his arm away. She almost regretted it, for his whispering in her ear sent shivers down her spine, but not nearly as much as he, who winced and withdrew away. Concentrating instead on the tunnel she gazed around her, trying to pinpoint any source of light.

Stumbling along in the semi-darkness and trying not to trip over the tiny stones and other debris along the way wasn't exactly fun, but eventually the reached a tiny pool of light that upon discovery led outside. Yet she still couldn't see very well when she stepped out of the hole and onto, thank Mithros, dry land. 

***

~*Saphron*~

Ah--well, guess it'll be three parts then. Or maybe more…I dunno yet, originally each ending was only supposed to be one! Huh-well. Hope you're all not bored.

Oh-obviously this is Cleon's ending; I think most of you picked that up from the slight amount of mush. I'm not very good at fluffy but hey I try. ::giggles:: 7 minutes in Heaven, for all of you unawares, is a, um…*game* played at ::cough:makeout:cough:: parties. Basically two people go into a dark closet for 7 minutes (hence the name of the game)…and well, you know the rest. ::cough:: I won't elaborate. But anyhoo, next part of ending numbero dos will be up shortly!

As for Neal's…I'm still fine-tuning the bugs outta his. I dunno, Astuko Starwind gave me some great ideas for his, yet I'm still having difficulties with it. I'm not sure If I'm gunna make a Neal one or not yet…to be decided.

Thanks again to l.j.! Mithros, your idea of having the griffin lead them to safety was genius! I just threw in the backstabbing griffin King etc. You rock girl.

What else? Sorry for the serious neglection.


End file.
